Quand l'Observateur ouvre les yeux
by Emerys08
Summary: A la suite du renvoi de Giles, Buffy se pose beaucoup de question et elle ne sera pas la seule. Que ce passe-t-il quand Giles accepte enfin d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiment vis à vis de Buffy et que Wesley ouvre les yeux sur l'erreur du conseil ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Cette histoire va se passer après l'épisode "Sans défense" de la saison trois.

Mais il va y avoir quelques modifications dans la trame de l'histoire, deux choses en fait :

Suite aux actions d'Angel avec Acathla, Buffy ne lui fait plus confiance et donc ils ne se sont pas remis ensemble.

Kendra n'est pas morte suite à l'attaque de Drusilla, mais dans le coma et donc Faith n'existe pas.

Cette histoire ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitres, une petite dizaine et je vais suivre la trame des épisodes (en gros) et récupérer certaines répliques.

Voilà, la correction est signé Azzarine, que je remercie énormément.

Bonne lecture !

X

Chapitre 1 : Préface

X

_Vous avez l'amour d'un père pour cette enfant. _

Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête depuis cette nuit là. Avait-elle été aveugle au point de ne pas voir l'affection que Giles avait pour elle ? Buffy s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle ressassait sans cesse cette discussion et surtout ce qu'il s'était passé après. Giles l'avait soignée avec douceur, il avait fait attention à ne pas la blesser plus et depuis il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se racheter auprès d'elle.

Buffy se mordit la lèvre et rejoignit sa chambre pour se préparer pour l'école. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, parce que ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Giles ce jour-là, ça n'était pas vraiment un amour paternel et son comportement n'était pas non plus celui d'un père qui aurait commis une trahison envers sa fille.

Quant à elle, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, elle côtoyait Giles depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et elle l'aimait bien, mais juste bien. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais il avait fallut que Travers vienne et menace de lui enlever Giles définitivement et elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Buffy finit de s'habiller, rajusta sa coiffure et descendit rejoindre sa mère qui l'emmenait au lycée. Quelque chose avait changé et elle devait découvrir quoi.

x

La journée de Buffy se déroula comme d'habitude, si ce n'est qu'elle avait fait plus attention au comportement de Giles vis-à-vis d'elle. Il couvait Willow, ça c'était sur, comme un père le ferait, mais avec elle, c'était différent. Lorsqu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, Giles lui jetait toujours un coup d'œil et ne la quittait pratiquement pas du regard. Bien sur, elle était sa Tueuse, il y avait donc une relation particulière entre eux, mais cela semblait avoir évolué c'est derniers temps. Et elle aussi avait changé, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle appréciait les contacts avec Giles lorsque l'homme la guidait lors d'un entrainement et étrangement, les regards qu'il posait sur elle ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire.

Buffy poussa un léger soupir tout en jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette. On était vendredi soir, c'était le dernier week-end avant la venue du nouvel Observateur et elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était avec Giles.

Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, chérie ? demanda Joyce. Un problème de vampire ou… ?

C'est un garçon, au lycée.

Joyce se détendit à cette nouvelle, elle pouvait aider lorsque cela concernait les garçons normaux.

Quel est le problème ? encouragea-t-elle.

Buffy hésita un instant puis décida de masqué les faits, ne voulant pas choqué sa mère.

Il est plus vieux que moi et il dit avoir un amour familial pour moi, mais son comportement est bizarre avec moi. Il s'assure toujours de mon bien être, et lorsque j'entre dans une pièce où il se trouve il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me regarder et il est plus tactile qu'avant.

Est-ce que c'est Alex ?

Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non…

Peut être t'aime-t-il tout simplement ?

Buffy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle y avait pensé bien sur mais s'était tellement étrange ! Il s'agissait de Giles quand même…

Peut-être que tu devrais directement lui poser la question, chérie, proposa Joyce.

C'est comme ça que Buffy se retrouva devant la maison de Giles un vendredi soir, sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune Tueuse frappa trois coups hésitants et attendit, une part d'elle priant pour que Giles ne soit pas chez lui. Mais l'ex-Observateur était bien là et il vint lui ouvrir, surprit de découvrir la jeune femme sur son seuil.

Buffy ?

Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha la jeune femme.

Giles s'écarta alors et la laissa entrer. Buffy s'avança jusqu'au canapé et y prit place.

Est-ce que… quelques choses est arrivé ? demanda Giles, un peu inquiet.

Je me pose des questions depuis le test, des questions sur des choses nous concernant tous les deux et j'aimerais mettre ça au clair avant l'arrivée du nouvel Observateur.

Mais encore ?

Ce que M. Travers à dit est vrai ou pas ?

Buffy…

Je sais que vous avez de l'affection pour moi, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, mais ces derniers jours, votre attitude envers moi n'était pas vraiment celle d'un père, Giles…

Buffy, soupira Giles.

J'ai besoin d'une réponse, Giles. De quelle manière m'aimez-vous ?

Giles se tendit à cette question. Il pouvait tout perdre, il _allait_ tout perdre.

Que veux-tu que je te dise ? fit-il.

La vérité, répondit Buffy.

Buffy pouvait voir que son ami était très mal à l'aise et en même temps si désespéré ! Mais elle devait savoir, elle devait comprendre.

Les poings de Giles se serrèrent alors que son expression se faisait plus déterminée.

Je t'aime, murmura-t-il alors.

Comme un homme aime une femme ?

Giles acquiesça doucement la tête basse. Ça y était Buffy allait se lever, le traiter de pervers et partir loin de lui. Peut-être même, allait-elle le frapper ? Giles préférait encore cette dernière solution. Mais Buffy ne bougeait toujours pas, perdue dans ses pensées, surprise mais pas choquée par l'aveu de Giles, comme si elle s'y attendait. Ce qui était vrai…

Si… si tu souhaites mon départ, fit alors Giles avec hésitation. Dans ce cas, je partirais. Je laisserais mon poste à la bibliothèque au nouvel Observateur et je…

NON !

Giles sursauta et se tendit en voyant sa Tueuse debout devant lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Giles se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux.

J'ai besoin de vous, murmura-t-elle. Je n'y arriverais pas sans vous, Giles…

Elle se blotti alors contre l'homme et celui-ci passa ses bras autour d'elle.

Si tu veux que je reste alors je resterais, promis l'anglais d'une voix apaisante.

Embrassez-moi, fit soudain Buffy en relevant la tête.

Buffy… ?

S'il vous plait.

Giles s'écarta doucement d'elle et la trouva si perdue, si fragile en cet instant. Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Tueuse en un chaste baiser. Puis il s'écarta, cherchant à comprendre ce que Buffy attendait de lui, il vit son trouble qui peu à peu disparaissait pour être remplacé par autre chose, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Soudain, la jeune californienne attrapa le col de Giles et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rendre son baiser.

Cette fois si lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Giles et Buffy partagèrent un doux sourire. Puis Buffy rougit sous le regard tendre et amusé de son Protecteur.

Je… commença la jeune fille.

Nous irons à ton rythme, promit Giles.

Comment êtes-vous tombé amoureux de moi ? demanda alors Buffy, curieuse.

Qui ne le pourrait pas ? Lorsque tu es arrivée, tu semblais si perdue et en même temps si déterminée à oublier ton devoir, sourit Giles. Puis je t'ai pris sous mon aile. A ce moment-là, j'étais responsable de toi, je te voyais comme ma protégée, ma Tueuse. Puis peu à peu, j'ai vu ton courage, ta volonté à faire ce qui te semblait juste, je t'ai vue évoluer et mes sentiments ont évolués en même temps. Cela s'est fait petit à petit et je n'ai rien pu faire contre.

Buffy eut un sourie et se blottit alors contre Giles, celui-ci passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Et toi ? demanda l'ex-Observateur curieux.

Depuis le Maître, j'ai toujours eut peur de vous perdre, j'ai toujours vu en vous un homme en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, un homme que j'appréciais et qui serait toujours là pour me soutenir. Et puis il y a eut le test…

Giles se tendit en se rappelant brusquement sa trahison.

Je vous ai tellement haït à ce moment-là ! reprit Buffy. Lorsque j'ai compris ce que vous aviez fait, je voulais vous frapper de toutes mes force, vous faire comprendre à quel point ça m'avait fait mal ! Et puis vous avez sacrifié une partie de votre vie pour moi et j'ai senti alors toute cette haine être transformée par autre chose… Tout comme vous, je pense que cela s'est fait petit à petit, mais je ne m'en suis vraiment rendue compte que tout à l'heure, lorsque vous m'avez embrassée…

Giles se détendit finalement puis il eut un léger sourire.

Si tu acceptes que nous ayons une relation, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, mais uniquement en privé, d'accord ? fit-il, amusé.

D'accord, Rupert.

Ils passèrent ensuite la nuit à discuter, à apprendre à se connaître. Leur relation n'en était devenue que plus forte. Le nouvel Observateur ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : El Eliminati

La jeune femme parcourait le cimetière de long en large, surveillant tout mouvement, gardant un œil sur chaque ombre, quand soudain, trois vampires sortirent de derrière un mausolée. Le combat s'engagea aussitôt, la jeune femme réussissant à contrer les coups de ses adversaires, avant de leur planter un pieu dans le cœur, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et les êtres qui n'étaient que ténèbres, étaient redevenus poussières.

Buffy s'épousseta, ôtant la terre qui s'était accrochée à sa veste, puis son regard parcouru l'herbe aux alentours, elle était pourtant sure d'avoir vu l'un des vampires qu'elle venait de tuer avec des épées… Bah ! Un autre vampire avait du les ramasser pendant le combat. Elle en parlerait à Giles plus tard.

La jeune tueuse continua sa patrouille encore quelques minutes sans rencontrer d'autre âme qui vive et décida ensuite de rentrer. Le soleil se lèverait bien assez tôt.

Giles était assis sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque et il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Depuis l'aube, le nouvel Observateur, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, était arrivé et depuis il n'avait eut de cesse de vanter ses propres mérites et les nouvelles méthodes de travail du Conseil des Observateurs. Giles allait commettre un meurtre… bientôt, il le sentait, si ce blanc-bec ne fermait sa bouche rapidement.

Je me suis moi-même retrouvé face à deux vampires, se vanta le nouvel arrivant avec son accent anglais encore plus anglais que celui de Giles. Bien sur, la situation était parfaitement sous contrôle.

Il y a peu de chance que vous rencontriez ça ici, annonça Giles en voyant Buffy entrer.

Des vampires ? s'étonna Wesley.

Des situations sous contrôle. Bonjour Buffy.

La jeune fille répondit par un sourire puis observa le pingouin qui lui faisait face et lui tendait la main, avec méfiance.

Nouveau Protecteur ? demanda la tueuse en se rapprochant de Giles.

Nouveau Protecteur.

Il est démoniaque ?

Démoniaque ? couina Wesley sans comprendre

La dernière était démoniaque.

Ah oui, Gwendoline Post, j'en ai entendu parler. Non, Monsieur Giles a appelé le conseil et a vérifié mes antécédents très scrupuleusement. Mais j'aime que vous soyez méfiante, une bonne Tueuse est une Tueuse méfiante.

Il est démoniaque ? redemanda Buffy en jetant un regard inquiet à Giles.

Pas au sens propre du terme en tout cas, répondit celui-ci.

Bien, voilà un point éclairci ! lâcha Wesley, comme froissé.

Le nouvel Observateur fit ensuite le tour de la table pour prendre son journal alors que Buffy s'installait aux cotés de Giles. Profitant que le nouvel arrivant était occupé et ne pouvait les voir, elle prit tendrement la main de Giles dans la sienne et la serra, lui apportant du réconfort. Giles lui répondit par un doux sourire.

Bien ! fit soudain Wesley en revenant près de la Tueuse. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu hier soir ?

Des vampires, répondit Buffy, sans s'étaler.

Mais encore ? l'encouragea Wesley.

La jeune femme hésita et jeta un regard vers Giles, celui-ci lui fit alors signe de répondre à la question du nouvel Observateur, faisant soupirer Buffy.

Ils étaient trois et l'un d'entre eux avait des épées, répondit-elle finalement.

Des épées ? marmonna Wesley en se précipitant sur le carton de livre posé sur la table. Une longue et une courte ?

Oui. Enfin je crois…

Ça me dit quelque chose, murmura Giles.

Wesley lâcha soudain une exclamation et présenta la page d'un livre parlant des « El Eliminati », une secte de duellistes. Il expliqua ensuite ce qu'il savait sur cette secte tout en précisant que le démon créateur de cette secte, Balthazar, était mort depuis longtemps et que les vampires devaient sans doute chercher un médaillon appartenant à ce démon.

Vous irez récupérer le médaillon ce soir, ordonna alors Wesley en éloignant le livre.

Ah oui ?

Wesley releva la tête de son bouquin, surpris que sa Tueuse émette une protestation à son ordre direct.

Vous ne recevez jamais d'ordres ? demanda-t-il.

Non… répondit Buffy en croisant les bras. Lorsque Giles m'envoie en mission, il rajoute toujours un « s'il te plaît » et après il me donne un biscuit, raconta la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Ou un bonbon, précisa Giles en arborant lui aussi un sourire.

J'ai peur que l'on ne se soit pas compris… commença Wesley en faisant face à la Tueuse.

A ce moment-là la sonnerie retenti, attirant l'attention de Buffy.

Faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard, j'irai récupérer votre médaillon pendant ma patrouille ! A plus !

Wesley et Giles la regardèrent partir en silence.

Elle s'habituera à moi, assura le jeune anglais.

Giles cacha un sourire en coin. S'il continuait sur cette voie, Wesley allait subir une solide déconvenue. Buffy ne s'adaptait pas à un nouvel Observateur, c'était à l'Observateur de s'adapter à la pétillante jeune fille…

x

Buffy pénétra dans le caveau de la famille Gleeves qui était censé renfermer le médaillon de Balthazar. Elle ouvrit le premier sarcophage venu, sans résultat, mais le suivant fut le bon. Buffy s'empara aussitôt du médaillon sans manières et quitta le mausolée. Malheureusement pour elle, des El Eliminati l'attendaient dehors… Buffy réussit à les séparer suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas être débordée. Elle les tua sans trop de mal, mais fut blessée au bras, une coupure nette et douloureuse mais peu profonde. Cela la fit cependant grommeler. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer blessée à la maison, sa mère allait faire une crise. Elle décida donc de faire une station imprévue avant de rentrer chez elle pour la nuit.

Buffy s'avança dans la petite cour en direction de la porte de Giles et frappa trois coups contre le bois sombre de la porte d'entrée. Giles ouvrit rapidement et si, au début, il fut surpris par la présence de la jeune fille, il la laissa rapidement entrer en voyant le sang qui coulait le long de son bras. Buffy s'installa à la table sans rien dire, alors que Giles allait chercher de quoi la soigner.

Je suis désolée de venir aussi tard, murmura Buffy quand il revint.

Giles s'assit à coté d'elle et lui fit face. Il lui prit le bras et commença à désinfecter la plaie.

Tu sais bien que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, Buffy, rassura Giles.

La jeune femme observa son ami bander son bras. Soudain, elle saisit la cravate de Giles et l'attira doucement à elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rupert pour comprendre sa demande et poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa Tueuse. Seul le manque d'air les poussa à se séparer.

Veux-tu rester ici cette nuit ? proposa Giles. Je… je peux prendre le canapé…

Non, souffla Buffy avec un sourire. Ton lit est assez grand pour deux…

Giles eut un sourire et acquiesça. Il guida ensuite la jeune femme vers la salle de bain à l'étage. Lui avait encore un peu de travail, aussi redescendit-il dans le salon.

Ce furent des bras passés autour de son cou qui le sortirent de ses recherches. Il eut un sourire en posant sa main sur ses bras. Buffy s'écarta alors et Giles pu voir ce qu'elle portait, c'était une de ses chemises. Il ne pensait pas un jour voir une vision plus belle que celle qu'il avait devant lui. Giles se leva, il attrapa le visage de Buffy entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ils montèrent ensuite tout les deux, Buffy s'installant dans le lit, pendant que Giles allait se préparer pour la nuit. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres. Elle pourrait sans mal s'habituer à cela. Giles revint dans la chambre et s'allongea à coté de la jeune femme, Buffy se blotti alors contre lui, posant sa main sur le torse de Rupert et plaçant naturellement sa tête sur son épaule, alors que Giles avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Buffy, l'étreignant doucement.

Giles s'endormit rapidement, mais Buffy ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait chez Rupert et pourtant cela c'était fait si naturellement, comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle partageait son lit. La main de la Tueuse effleura le torse de son amant en une douce caresse, faisant se raffermir la prise de Giles sur elle. Elle eut un sourire à ce geste qui était une preuve supplémentaire de l'amour que Giles lui vouait. La jeune femme se laissa alors bercer par le bruit de la respiration de son compagnon et finit par gagner les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Buffy entrait dans la bibliothèque, elle détecta immédiatement la tension dans l'air. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Wesley était en train de lire les journaux de Giles, et il avait sans doute dut faire quelques commentaire désobligeant à Giles. Elle s'approcha et laissa tomber le médaillon devant Wesley, avant de s'installer sur un siège. L'Observateur s'empara du bijou et l'examina.

Oui, il m'a l'air authentique, bien sur il faudra faire quelques vérifications… commenta-t-il.

Vous auriez du vérifier que les membres de cette secte était nombreux avant de m'y envoyer, répliqua alors Buffy. J'étais sérieusement en danger, hier soir !

Une Tueuse de votre niveau doit être prête à tout. N'oubliez pas les trois mots clés, préparation, préparation, préparation, rétorqua Wesley.

C'est le même mot répété trois fois, répliqua Buffy qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Une main posée sur son épaule la calma alors et Wesley fronça les sourcils à ce geste mais ne dit rien, alors que la sonnerie résonnait.

Je dois y aller, j'ai un contrôle de chimie. C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois qu'un contrôle me fait plaisir. Giles faut qu'on parle.

Une minute, l'arrêta Wesley en faisant face à sa Tueuse. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi maintenant votre Observateur. La seule chose dont vous pourrez débattre avec Monsieur Giles est votre abonnement à la bibliothèque. Suis-je assez clair, Mademoiselle Summers ?

Buffy l'observa avec insolence, puis se tourna vers Giles.

Faut qu'on parle, répéta-t-elle.

Quand tu veux, répondit le bibliothécaire.

La jeune femme fit alors demi-tour et quitta la bibliothèque sous le regard affecté de Wesley.

Vous ne m'aidez pas, remarqua-t-il alors

Non, approuva Giles. Et vous m'en voyez profondément affecté…

Le sarcasme était clair mais le jeune anglais ne répondit rien.

x

Buffy se déhanchait sur la piste du Bronze, en profitant pour se défouler et se détendre. Elle senti les hommes s'approcher d'elle. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Buffy senti soudainement un regard sur elle, elle tourna les yeux et les posa sur Angel. La jeune femme s'extirpa alors de la piste de dance et rejoignit le vampire. Celui-ci lui parla alors de Balthazar et de sa secte et du fait qu'ils s'étaient établis dans un hangar désaffecté, au nord de la ville, il lui parla aussi du médaillon.

Je l'ai récupéré, rassura Buffy.

Je sais, j'ai appelé Giles et il m'a dit que tu l'avais donné à un type ?

A ce moment là, Wesley arriva près de Buffy sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Un type complètement rasoir, si tu veux savoir, approuva Buffy.

Vous aimez beaucoup ce genre d'endroit, constata l'anglais en prenant place près de Buffy. Il y a une règle, vous savez ? Lorsque vous partez en chasse, laissez-moi un numéro où vous joindre.

Où est le médaillon ? demanda Angel.

En sécurité, répondit Wesley.

Buffy jeta un regard sur la veste de son nouvel Observateur et glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour en sortir le médaillon.

Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda Wesley, choqué.

La bosse sous le gilet, répondit la jeune femme comme une évidence. Il faut le mettre en sécurité, tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en pivotant vers Angel.

Angel se tendit, Buffy lui demandait encore parfois de l'aide, mais ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait regagné sa confiance. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait à Giles et elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Bien sur c'était Angelus qui avait torturé Giles, mais Angel, lui, connaissait les conditions de sa malédiction, il aurait dut arrêter Buffy. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Giles en avait payé le prix fort.

Le vampire acquiesça alors à la question de la Tueuse. Buffy lui envoya le médaillon et Angel l'empocha avant de se lever et de quitter le Bronze. Buffy l'imita presque aussitôt. Elle devait aller voir à l'entrepôt mentionné par Angel, à quoi elle aurait à faire. Elle quitta donc le Bronze en plantant Wesley et l'Observateur ronchonna mais ne répliqua pas.

x

Arrivée devant l'entrepôt, Buffy se figea. Il y avait environ une dizaine de vampires qui tournaient devant et entraient et sortaient. De plus, Balthazar avait l'air d'aller bien pour un démon mort… quoiqu'un peu gros. Buffy frissonna en voyant l'apparence du démon, avant de faire demi-tour. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en occuper sans un plan solide, elle devrait en parler à Giles dès demain.

x

Le lendemain soir, profitant que Buffy était en patrouille, Wesley pénétra dans le bureau de Giles pour avoir une discutions qui, selon lui, s'imposait. L'ancien Protecteur avait encore une trop grande place dans la vie de la Tueuse. Et dire que selon le rapport de M. Travers, c'est deux là était irrémédiablement séparés !

Je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez des problèmes affectifs, j'ai dit que vous aviez _un_ problème affectif. Vous mesurez la différence ? demanda Wesley.

Mon attachement à cette jeune fille n'est pas un problème, répondit Giles. De mon point de vue, il y a longtemps que…

La manière dont vous menez votre mission est plutôt embarrassante pour le Conseil.

Giles se retint de soupirer, le Conseil ? Il en avait été viré, alors le Conseil n'avait plus rien à lui dire sur ses sentiment vis à vis de Buffy !

Si vous voulez critiquer mes méthodes, allez-y, mais gardez vos insinuations malsaines pour vous, Wyndam-Pryce, et tant qu'à faire ne critiquez pas mes méthodes ! répliqua Giles, agacé.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Il avait toujours eut un comportement des plus corrects avec Buffy et il n'avait jamais profité de son autorité sur elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui ordonner de faire quoique ce soit, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et elle avait un sacré crochet du droit !

Le fait est que vous n'avez plus les qualités requises pour être Observateur, répliqua Wesley.

Giles le foudroya du regard à cette remarque, Wesley du le voir car il se reprit quelque peu.

Ça n'est pas votre faute, vous avez bien travaillé, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Il est simplement temps que quelqu'un d'autre fasse le travail à votre place.

Giles remarqua alors un mouvement derrière Wesley et il se tendit.

Commencez donc tout de suite… proposa-t-il en désignant les vampires derrière la vitre de son bureau.

x

Buffy parcourait les ruelles sombres de Sunnydale en direction de l'entrepôt, le plan que Giles et elle avaient monté était simple, elle attirait les vampires hors de l'entrepôt, les séparait et les tuait un à un, pour en éliminer le plus possible…

Elle se figea en tournant dans une autre ruelle, trois vampires El Eliminati semblaient la chercher. Le combat débuta immédiatement. Ils étaient doués avec des épées, c'est vrai, mais Buffy l'était plus encore au corps à corps.

Elle réussit à les réduire en poussière et s'apprêta à continuer sa route lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention, elle s'avança un peu plus dans la ruelle et se figea en voyant un homme blessé à terre. Elle s'approcha rapidement de celui-ci, il avait du être blessé par les vampires qu'elle venait de tuer. Buffy essaya de stopper l'hémorragie avec ses mains, mais le sang coulait toujours plus de la blessure, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il n'y ait plus de sang dans le corps. L'homme mourut alors et Buffy soupira.

La jeune femme observa cet homme un moment. Elle avait la sensation désagréable qu'il était venu pour lui dire quelque chose ou la prévenir de quelque chose… Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un homme en costume viendrait faire près des docks ?

Un bruit attira soudain l'attention de la jeune femme, quelqu'un venait par ici. Elle devait partir, si on la voyait là, cela ne créerait que plus de problèmes. Elle prit donc la fuite pour rejoindre une partie de la ville plus fréquentée, mais alors qu'elle y était presque, Angel apparut devant elle.

Buffy, je t'ai cherchée partout, lâcha Angel.

Il semblait inquiet et en même temps soulagé de la voir.

Je reviens à l'instant de l'entrepôt, je croyais que tu y étais, expliqua le vampire. Ils ont Giles.

Buffy se tendit à cette nouvelle, avant qu'une bouffée de peur l'envahisse. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait « eut » Giles, il avait été torturé. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire ! Pourvut qu'elle et Angel arrivent à temps !

x

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! marmonna Wesley en proie à la panique.

Ils avaient été emmenés à l'entrepôt et faisaient maintenant face à Balthazar en personne. Dès qu'il était entré dans les lieux, Giles avait aussitôt cherché toutes les issues possibles, il avait également cherché tout ce qui pourrait lui servir d'arme s'il réussissait à se débarrasser de ses liens. Chose qu'il essayait de faire depuis qu'on lui avait lié les mains à la bibliothèque… sans succès.

Vous vous répétez mon vieux, remarqua l'ancien Observateur.

Restez calme, Monsieur Giles, recommanda Wesley. Tout va bien se passer.

L'aîné se demanda alors si ce conseil lui était vraiment adressé ou si Wesley se l'adressait à lui-même afin de ne pas céder à la panique. Mais ne pas paniquer lui semblait être un combat perdu d'avance. Et c'est ça que le Conseil avait envoyé pour le remplacer ?

Merci de m'aider, j'allais bientôt paniquer, répliqua Giles avec sarcasme.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda l'Observateur.

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à votre démon ? Vous savez celui qui est mort ?

Ca n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, répondit Wesley, exaspéré par l'attitude tellement sereine de Giles.

Vous deux ! Approchez ! ordonna soudain Balthazar.

Aussitôt, deux vampires empoignèrent les deux anglais pour les approcher du bassin où trempait le démon.

Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? demanda Balthazar.

Euh… si c'est pour un petit massage, je préfère que vous me tuiez le plus vite possible, alors, plaisanta Giles.

Sa réponse insolente lui valut un coup dans le dos, donné par le vampire à coté de lui. Apparemment, les démons n'avaient vraiment pas le sens de l'humour…

Il faut vous le dire comment ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! s'agaça Wesley.

Je supporte mieux la torture en étant un peu détendu, répondit Giles.

Il n'a vraiment pas tort sur ce coup là ! s'esclaffa alors Balthazar.

Autant pour lui, le démon qui lui faisait face semblait avoir un sens de l'humour. C'était déjà ça !

Non, non, paniqua soudain Wesley. Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'entendre. Nous possédons ce que vous voulez, vous possédez ce que nous voulons.

Un échange ? intéressant, remarqua le démon.

Giles, lui, se tendit à cette proposition. Si cet imbécile parlait, il pourrait mettre en danger la vie de Buffy et cette ville également.

Non, j'ai réfléchit, brisez lui les tibias, ordonna alors Balthazar.

Non, non, non ! gémit le nouvel Observateur. La tueuse, elle l'avait mais elle la donné à un homme assez grand… je peux tout vous dire, je…

Fermez-là, espèce de débile, ou on va tous y passer ! ragea Giles.

Wesley avait de la chance qu'il soit attaché et incapable de bouger, maintenu par la prise de son geôlier, parce que sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait taire à coups de poing.

Je ne veux pas qu'on touche à mes tibias ! pleurnicha Wesley.

Tu vas tout me dire espèce de débile ! s'énerva alors le démon.

Oui, monsieur !

Cet homme, comment il s'appelle ? demanda le démon, furieux.

Wesley ouvrit alors la bouche pour répondre, mais il déchanta rapidement.

Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir…

Ecoutez, j'ai une idée, proposa alors Giles. Laissez Capitaine Courage partir et je vous donnerais l'information. C'est donnant donnant.

Au moins, avec cet énergumène loin d'ici, Buffy avait une chance de ne pas se faire tuer lorsqu'elle viendrait le sortir de là…

Il n'y a pas de « donnant donnant », répliqua Balthazar. Vous n'avez qu'un choix, la mort lente ou la mort rapide. L'homme qui a mon amulette, je veux savoir comment il s'appelle !

Il s'appelle Angel, lâcha soudain une ombre au fond de l'entrepôt.

Le combat s'engagea aussitôt. Buffy récupéra rapidement une épée et trancha les liens de Giles, qui profita de sa nouvelle liberté pour entrainer Wesley à l'écart des combats, sans pour autant le libérer de ses liens. Buffy, Angel et Giles neutralisèrent ensuite les vampires qui restaient. Le démon chercha alors à s'emparer d'Angel, mais Buffy l'électrocuta avec une lampe et ce fut fini. Les vampires survivants prirent la fuite la queue entre les jambes et une fois le combat terminé, Buffy se précipita vers Giles avec inquiétude. L'ancien Observateur était blessé à l'épaule.

Giles ?

Ça va. Ne trainons pas ici.

Je vais m'occuper de faire disparaître les traces, annonça Angel.

Buffy acquiesça et entraina Giles et Wesley en dehors du bâtiment. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques rues, puis la jeune femme stoppa Giles et lui fit face. L'homme remarqua aussitôt la profonde inquiétude de la jeune femme.

Je vais bien, Buffy, vraiment. Ce n'est rien qu'une coupure, ca va guérir en…

Je … c'est juste que la dernière fois qu'on vous a enlevé, vous l'alliez pas si bien… le coupa la jeune femme, inquiète.

Giles eut un sourire à cette marque d'inquiétude et il attira Buffy dans une étreinte réconfortante et qu'importe ce que pouvait en penser son nouveau Protecteur. Il senti d'ailleurs la jeune femme dans ses bras agripper sa chemise, comme pour le retenir.

Wesley observa le couple devant lui, silencieux. Il savait que la relation qu'avaient un Observateur et sa Tueuse était particulière, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le lien qui unissait ses deux là puisse être aussi fort. Il prit alors congé et s'éloigna dans une ruelle plus fréquentée.

Giles et Buffy, eux, prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. L'homme n'ayant pas vraiment eut le temps de tout éteindre en partant. Une fois là-bas, Giles s'assit sur l'une des chaises, pendant que Buffy allait faire un peu de thé, il la remercia d'un murmure lorsqu'elle posa une tasse fumante devant lui.

Wesley est un imbécile, soupira alors Buffy.

Il et jeune et inexpérimenté, répondit Giles.

Buffy lui jeta un regard.

Et oui, c'est un imbécile, confirma Giles.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont choisi pour s'occuper de moi, râla alors la Tueuse. Il est… l'exact contraire de toi. Trouillard, inexpérimenté, immature… et bien d'autres encore !

C'est peut être la raison du choix du Conseil ? Ils pensent que j'ai échoué, alors ils ont décidé de réessayer avec mon opposé…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va trainer ce boulet pendant encore un certain temps ?

Il ne te connaît pas Buffy et il est encore trop ancré dans l'enseignement du Conseil, c'est pourquoi il échouera ici, répondit Giles en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Tu crois vraiment ?

Tu n'es pas une Tueuse comme les autres, répondit simplement Giles.

Buffy pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, puis s'approcha de Giles et s'installa sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que la main libre de Giles se posait naturellement sur sa cuisse.

Et comment je suis alors ?

La grande majorité des Tueuses se bat parce que c'est leur devoir ou bien pour protéger l'Humanité. Mais avec toi, c'est différent, et je pense que c'est cette différence qui te rend plus forte.

Comment ça ?

Tu as des amis et une famille et c'est pour eux que tu te bats. Si tu es une aussi bonne Tueuse, c'est parce que tes raisons de te battre sont concrètes et bien réelles.

Je me bats pour protéger les gens que j'aime, murmura Buffy.

Elle se pencha alors sur Giles et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Rupert posa sa tasse sur la table à l'aveuglette et posa sa seconde main sur la hanche de Buffy la rapprochant doucement de lui.

Tout à leur amour, Buffy et Giles ne remarquèrent pas la présence de Wesley qui était revenu chercher quelques affaires. L'homme était de l'autre coté de la porte et les observait à travers la vitre. Puis il fit demi-tour, une lueur déterminée dans le fond des yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde,

Pour des raisons plus qu'évidente, ce chapitre ne suivra pas la trame de l'épisode, je garde cependant le titre qui correspond malgré tout au contenu de ce chapitre.

Désolé pour le long moment entre la dernière publication et celle-ci. Pour tout vous dire cette histoire est une histoire secondaire. J'écris sur cette fic que lorsque je bloque sur Magia Del Sangue. Ça me permet de me changer les idées. Mais rassurez-vous je compte bien finir cette histoire parce qu'elle me tient à cœur.

Bizz et bonne lecture. (Si vous trouvez le temps trop long une petite review pour me rappeler à l'ordre ne me gène pas ;)

Correctrice : Azzarine )

Chapitre 3 : Au dessus des lois

Une respiration haletante résonna dans la pièce alors que le jeune corps endormi bougeait dans son sommeil. Un halètement plus fort, et la dormeuse se réveilla, en sueur, le souffle court. Buffy s'assit dans son lit en essayant de reprendre sa respiration alors que son rêve repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais l'homme tué par les Eliminati revenait la hanter chaque soir. Il devait être important. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était important.

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir tout de suite, la Tueuse se leva. Peut-être qu'elle pourra grignoter un peu avant de retourner chercher un sommeil plus paisible. Elle fut surprise en arrivant en bas de voir sa mère devant la télévision. Pourtant, à cette heure, elle devrait être au lit depuis longtemps, elle travaillait le lendemain. La jeune Tueuse s'avança alors et remarqua que sa mère regardait les informations de la nuit. Joyce s'aperçut rapidement de la présence de sa fille.

C'est horrible, soupira alors Joyce.

Buffy acquiesça et eut un léger sursaut en voyant le visage de l'homme qui avait été tué, c'était l'homme de la ruelle ! Et d'après ce qui était dit, c'était aussi l'adjoint du Maire… Mais qu'est-ce que l'adjoint au Maire de Sunnydale faisait près des entrepôts ? Il va falloir qu'elle en parle à Giles demain.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Giles entra dans la bibliothèque, il fut surpris de voir que Wesley était déjà là, tranquillement assis à une table. L'ex-Observateur remarqua rapidement l'arrogance du nouveau venu et préféra se réfugier dans son bureau loin des sarcasmes et des vantardises de l'autre homme. Mais cela ne fut pas au goût de Wesley qui se leva aussitôt et rejoignit le bibliothécaire.

Oui ? demanda Giles, déjà agacé.

Je dois faire mon rapport au conseil à la fin de la semaine, Monsieur Giles. Je suis sur qu'ils seront mécontent de vous.

J'ai été renvoyé, ce que pense le Conseil m'importe peu, répliqua Giles avec un haussement d'épaule.

Certes mais vous êtes toujours anglais et de ce fait, ils peuvent demander votre rapatriement.

Uniquement si je viole la loi…

N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait, hier soir ? interrogea alors Wesley.

Giles se tendit à cette question et se tourna vers son successeur. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire arrogant tout à fait agaçant.

Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Giles d'une voix assourdie, surpris. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Les menaces de Wesley étant fondées, malheureusement pour lui, s'il était prouvé qu'il avait violé la loi, alors il risquait d'être renvoyé en Angleterre sans aucun recours. Et qui irait croire qu'il avait sagement attendu les dix-huit ans de la jeune fille, même si elle le confirmait ? Les poings de Giles se serrèrent de rage. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à Buffy.

Giles ? appela-t-elle. Giles !

Le vieil anglais sorti de son bureau, vite suivi par un Wesley tout sourire. Buffy se figea en voyant cela. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers Wesley. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait pour mettre Giles dans cet état ?

Buffy !

La jeune Tueuse de figea.

J'aimerais te parler, souffla alors Giles.

Inquiète, la jeune fille suivit son compagnon dans le bureau de celui-ci, laissant un Wesley souriant dans la pièce principale. Giles prit alors le temps de bien fermer la porte et les stores de la fenêtre.

Giles ? fit alors Buffy. Que se passe-t-il ?

Wesley est au courant, soupira l'ex Observateur de la jeune Tueuse. Il est revenu hier soir, j'ignore pourquoi. Et il nous a vus.

Et alors ?

Giles se tendit, se demandant pendant un moment si sa compagne se rendait bien compte des conséquences, mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il ne vit pas du désintérêt, au contraire, c'était de la curiosité et une certaine inquiétude.

Wesley doit faire son rapport au Conseil à la fin de la semaine, s'il parle de notre relation, le Conseil pourra me faire rapatrier en Angleterre où je serais jugé et condamné pour détournement de mineur.

Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Je suis majeure, majeure et consentante ! Et puis… on n'a eut encore aucun rapport.

Buffy rougit légèrement et Giles dissimula rapidement le petit sourire qui lui venait, pour reprendre un visage grave.

Aucun juge ne croira cela, répondit-il. Ni ici, ni là bas.

Je le leur dirait.

Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils te croiront ?

Buffy se figea, prenant alors pleinement conscience de la situation.

Oh, Giles, ils n'ont pas le droit… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, refusant d'y croire.

J'ai bien peur que si, soupira celui-ci.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors de son compagnon et se blottit contre lui, laissant les bras de Giles l'emprisonner dans une douce étreinte. Finalement, Buffy s'écarta doucement.

Je dois aller en cours, chuchota-t-elle.

Giles acquiesça doucement puis Buffy quitta alors le bureau du bibliothécaire avant de se figer en voyant son nouvel Observateur qui semblait l'attendre. La jeune Tueuse, elle, sentit alors une partie de ça peine se transformer en colère, et elle s'avança à grand pas vers le jeune homme. Avant qu'il n'ait put réagir, elle lui envoya un crochet du droit, direct dans la mâchoire ! Mais, sans doute à cause de sa tristesse, le coup n'assomma par l'Observateur qui en tomba malgré tout à la renverse avec un cri peu masculin.

Buffy, l'arrêta Giles sur un ton de reproche peu sévère.

Celle-ci serra les points de rage alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de son visage.

Je vous hais, cracha-t-elle à Wesley dans un murmure.

Là, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la bibliothèque sous le regard impuissant et triste de Giles, et celui abasourdi de Wesley. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur le sol, leva son regard vers Giles qui soupira.

Je la connais depuis près de trois an maintenant, souffla l'ex-Observateur. Et c'est la seconde fois que je la vois pleurer, félicitation Wesley.

Et il retourna dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant le nouveau Protecteur seul avec ses interrogations.

Celui-ci passa l'une des pires journées de sa vie, ignoré par sa Tueuse aussi bien que par son prédécesseur. Certes, il avait toujours été la tête de turc à l'école et il ne pensait pas alors que rien n'était plus douloureux que les coups… Il avait tord de toute évidence. Le soir même, une fois qu'il eut regagnée sa chambre d'hôtel, avec la folle envie de vider le mini frigo de tout ce qu'il contenait comme alcool, il ne le put malheureusement pas. Le Conseil pouvait l'appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour exiger d'entendre son rapport, il se devait de rester parfaitement sobre.

_Le lien qui unit un Protecteur et une Tueuse est unique, fils._

Pas celui qui l'uni à _sa_ Tueuse, quoique… Cela devait être la première fois dans l'histoire qu'une Tueuse haïssait son protecteur…

_Tu n'es pas une Tueuse comme les autres._

Ça c'était sur ! En arrivant à Sunnydale, Wesley s'était attendu à trouver une Tueuse parfaitement obéissante, qui écouterait ses conseils et obéirait à ses ordres, mais Buffy était tout le contraire. Forte, indépendante et incroyablement bornée, elle ne l'écoutait absolument pas, à peine si elle faisait attention à lui. Sauf lorsqu'elle lui avait donné ce coup de poing…

Wesley grimaça en posant sa main sur sa mâchoire qui avait bleuit au fil de la journée. Par chance elle n'était pas déboitée et il n'avait aucune dent de déchaussée. Se levant, il alla chercher des glaçons qu'il glissa dans son mouchoir avant d'appliquer doucement celui-ci sur le magnifique cocard qui ornait la partie basse de son visage…

_Il est jeune et inexpérimenté._

Bien sur qu'il l'était ! Il était l'un des plus jeune Observateurs qui avaient eut la chance d'avoir une Tueuse à peine sortit de l'école des Observateurs ! Quand à l'inexpérience, on ne préparait pas les Observateur à se battre, c'était là le rôle de la Tueuse, lui devait l'entrainer et la guider, c'est tout. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Giles, lui, semblait savoir se battre et n'avait pas peur de la torture. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà du la subir ? Le Conseil avait renvoyé Giles, il avait alors pensé qu'il serait meilleur que lui. Grossière erreur de sa part, apparemment.

Wesley soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit inconfortable de sa chambre d'hôtel.

_Il est encore trop ancré dans l'enseignement du Conseil, c'est pourquoi il échouera ici._

Echouer ? Oui, il était bien parti pour… En à peine une semaine, non seulement il n'avait pas réussit à se faire respecter et obéir de sa Tueuse, mais en plus maintenant, elle refusait même de le regarder. Qu'allait-il dire à son père, lorsqu'il rentrerait en Angleterre et à sa peste de sœur ? Elle ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer de son échec… encore.

_Si tu es une aussi bonne Tueuse, c'est parce que tes raisons de te battre sont concrètes et bien réelles._

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si le Conseil avait tord depuis le début ? Depuis l'aube des temps les Tueuses n'étaient considérées par le Conseil des Observateurs que comme des armes. Et si au final, elles n'étaient pas des armes, mais des guerrières ? Des êtres capables d'éprouver des sentiments, des êtres capables d'émettre un jugement, des êtres qui pourraient prendre leurs propres décisions ? Combien de Tueuses auraient put rester en vie si on les avait vues comme des personne et non pas comme une arme remplaçable, à l'instar de l'épée d'un Spadassin ou des flèches d'un Archer ?

Wesley était indécis, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire au Conseil lorsque le téléphone sonnera. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre de nervosité.

_Tu verras fils, la chose la plus extraordinaire dans le lien entre une Tueuse et son Protecteur, c'est la confiance !_

DRIIING !

x

Il observa la maison devant lui avec une certaine appréhension. Avec un peu de chance, il repartirait d'ici en un seul morceau. Wesley s'avança et monta les quelques marches qui menait à la porte d'entrer. Il se demanda alors pour la centième fois si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir parler à sa Tueuse. Mais une part de lui savait qu'il devait le faire, il devait lui parler de son rapport fait au Conseil. Le jeune Anglais frappa alors à la porte avant que son courage ne puisse fuir. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une femme, sans doute la mère de sa Tueuse si on n'en croyait la ressemblance évidente.

Bonsoir, salua Wesley avec un fort accent anglais. Je suis venu voir Buffy. Est-elle là ?

Vous êtes un ami de ma fille ? demanda Joyce.

Pas vraiment, mais je dois lui parler, c'est important.

Joyce s'écarta alors de sa porte d'entrer, l'invitant implicitement à pénétrer à l'intérieur, sans pour autant le faire verbalement, au cas où il serait un vampire. Sa fille l'avait prévenu au sujet des vampires et de leur incapacité à entrer sans une invitation claire et précise.

Buffy ? Quelqu'un veut te voir ! appela Joyce une fois que Wesley eut franchi le seuil sans se heurter à une barrière invisible.

Elle attendit quelque secondes, puis voyant que sa fille ne répondait pas, elle l'appela une nouvelle fois, sans succès.

Montez, proposa alors Joyce. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien en rentrant. Sa chambre est sur votre gauche, première porte à droite.

Merci, murmura Wesley, un peu étonné qu'une femme laisse les étrangers pénétrer ainsi dans sa maison sans même connaître leur nom.

Il monta néanmoins et suivit les directives de Joyce pour s'arrêter devant une porte close. Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge, puis tapa doucement comme le panneau de bois.

Je ne veux voir personne, allez-vous-en ! répliqua aussitôt la voix de Buffy.

Wesley se tendit en entendant les pleurs dans la voix de sa Tueuse. Il hésita quelques secondes de plus et finalement, il poussa la porte, se glissant prudemment à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il remarqua aussitôt sa Tueuse allongée sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

J'ai fait mon rapport au Conseil, annonça alors le jeune Observateur.

Et vous êtes fier de vous ? cracha Buffy.

La jeune fille se redressa alors doucement et foudroya l'anglais du regard.

Je leur ai dit que tout ce passait bien, compte tenu des circonstances, répondit Wesley, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Buffy se figea alors, ayant du mal à comprendre ce que Wesley était en train de lui dire.

Je leur ai dit que vous acceptiez d'exécuter mes ordres dans l'ensemble et que les rares fois ou vous ne le faisiez pas c'était parce que vous aviez une autre idée bien meilleure que celle que je proposais. Et je leur ai aussi dit que si M. Giles refusait de partir, il ne s'opposait pas à mon autorité d'Observateur, m'aidant même parfois dans mes recherches. Ils ont accepté.

Buffy fut tellement surprise qu'il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se remettre à bouger. Puis finalement, elle se leva, attrapa un mouchoir de la boite posée sur son bureau et essuya ses larmes.

Vous leur avez menti ? s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

J'étais jaloux, je pense… répondit alors honnêtement Wesley Wyndam Pryce. Lorsque je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu le lien qui vous unissait, vous et Giles. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'il arrivait à vous faire faire ce qu'il voulait d'un simple murmure ou d'un simple contact… Oui, je l'avoue, j'en étais jaloux.

Buffy reprit sa place et invita Wesley à s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau.

Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre que le lien qui existe entre une Tueuse et son Observateur n'est pas un lien de subordination, mais un lien de confiance, reprit Wesley. J'ai rêvé de ce lien depuis que mon père m'en a parlé et j'aimerais le construire avec vous, Buffy, mais pour cela…

Vous devez gagner ma confiance, compléta Buffy.

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chemin à faire encore. Que je suis inexpérimenté et un imbécile, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Je vous le promets.

Ça ne sera pas facile, remarqua Buffy en croisant les bras.

Oui, je m'en doute.

Vous savez vous battre ? demanda alors Buffy avec un petit sourire

Pas encore, répondit Wesley en arborant le même sourire. Mais je suis sur que Giles se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper.

Vous lui avez parlé ?

Pas encore, je voulais que vous soyez la première.

Alors allez le voir, encouragea la jeune femme.

Wesley acquiesça doucement, puis se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à sa Tueuse. Et alors qu'il descendait les marches pour partir, il eut une drôle de sensation dans le creux de l'estomac, une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable alors qu'il se souvenait de l'instant fugace de complicité qu'il venait d'avoir avec la redoutable Tueuse. Oui, c'était comme ça que ça devait être. Et il ferait tout pour connaître d'autres moments comme celui-là !

x

Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait devant une porte close. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n'hésita pas à frapper, il savait que Giles l'écouterait avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'ancien Observateur, et celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid. Visiblement, il était toujours furieux par le déroulement des événements de la journée…

Je n'ai rien dit, annonça alors Wesley.

Le regard de Giles perdit aussitôt de sa froideur et il s'écarta.

Du thé ? proposa-t-il.

Oui, volontiers.

Wesley s'avança et après une invitation de Giles, s'assit dans le canapé. Son regard parcouru ensuite la pièce et se posa sur son ainé qui était occupé dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté l'histoire de cet Observateur qui avait été viré, la première pensée qu'il avait eut avait été qu'il ne ressemblerait jamais à un tel homme. Maintenant il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir son assurance…

Le vieil anglais revint auprès de son cadet et posa l'une des tasses devant lui.

Donc… vous avez menti au Conseil des Observateurs ? fit-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Si je veux réussir alors je dois me détacher du Conseil, remarqua Wesley. N'est-ce pas ce que vous même avez dit ?

Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Giles. Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Wesley porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, voulant trouver les bons mots et prendre son temps avant de répondre. Il reposa ensuite la tasse dans sa soucoupe.

Maintenant ? répéta-t-il. Eh bien, je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'adapte à ma Tueuse. Et la situation avec Balthazar m'a également fait prendre conscience que mon rôle d'Observateur ne me garanti pas une totale sécurité…

Donc ?

Donc… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'apprendre à me battre ? demanda Wesley.

Giles observa le jeune homme devant lui. Il voyait la lueur déterminée dans le regard bleu de Wesley et pria pour que cette détermination ne flanche pas au bout d'une ou deux séances de combat.

Vous avez conscience que cela risque d'être difficile, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Giles. Vous ne ressortirez pas de mes leçon sans bleus, ni écorchures et cela risque d'être pire si Buffy s'en mêle.

J'ai été pitoyable devant Balthazar et je ne veux plus jamais vivre cela, répondit Wesley. J'ai peur, avoua-t-il alors. Peur d'avoir mal et même de mourir. Mais je ne veux plus de tout ça et je veux que Buffy puisse compter sur moi, comme elle compte sur vous. Je veux connaître le lien qui vous a uni à elle au tout début.

Giles acquiesça lentement, comprenant le sentiment de Wesley.

Pratiquez-vous un sport qui pourrait être utile en combat ? demanda alors Giles.

L'escrime, est-ce utile ? proposa Wesley après un temps de réflexion.

Oui, ce peut. Vous êtes bon ?

Pas vraiment, avoua le jeune homme.

Rien d'autre ? tenta Giles.

Non… Je suis Anglais, Monsieur Giles, et les Anglais sont plutôt pacifiques…

Giles soupira doucement et se leva. Il s'approcha d'un coffre posé dans un coin de la pièce et fouilla dedans sous le regard intrigué de Wesley qui ne comprenait pas. Puis l'aîné revint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et posa une bouteille d'eau bénite et une croix sur la table basse.

Tant que je ne vous dirais pas le contraire, vous devrez les avoir en permanence sur vous et vous assurer que la fiole soit toujours pleine, déclara-t-il.

D'accord… acquiesça Wesley.

Bien, murmura Giles. Alors je vous donne rendez-vous demain matin à six heures à la bibliothèque. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Très bien.

Giles raccompagna ensuite le jeune Observateur à sa porte et eut un léger sourire en le regardant partir. Bien, Wesley n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'il le semblait, peut être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de lui, c'était déjà ça !

Giles referma sa porte. Wesley pourrait devenir quelqu'un de bien s'il s'en donnait la peine… En espérant qu'il n'abandonne pas d'ici la fin de la journée. Il verrait bien cela demain, de toute façon…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Azzarine** pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Chapitre 4 : Les deux visages

Buffy leva son visage pour le présenter au soleil et profiter de ses rayons. A coté d'elle, Willow était allongée sur l'herbe. Les deux amies avaient déjeuné ensemble, profitant de l'absence d'Alex pour un moment entre filles. Le jeune homme était parti on ne sait où à la fin des cours, elles étaient donc tranquilles.

Comment ça ce passe avec Wesley ? demanda soudain Willow.

Buffy lui jeta un regard, puis observa le crayon de son ami faire de lents cercles dans les airs.

De mieux en mieux, répondit la Tueuse. Giles le fait travailler dur, même si parfois il a quelques rechutes. Pour tout avouer, je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à la seconde séance d'entrainement…

Oui, moi non plus, gloussa Willow.

Mais il a tenu le coup ! Tu sais, Wesley m'a parlé du lien qui uni une Tueuse et son Observateur. Et bien je pense qu'il veut vraiment établir ce lien avec moi… Il ne s'y prend malheureusement pas très bien…

En même temps, il suffit de voir comment toi et Giles êtes proches… souffla Willow. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Wesley soit jaloux et veuille lui aussi être proche de toi…

Mon affection pour Giles est différente de celle que je commence à avoir pour Wesley, répondit Buffy en essayant de ne pas en dire trop.

Elle était toujours une élève du lycée et Giles y étant toujours bibliothécaire. Cela leur causerait pas mal de problèmes si quelqu'un venait à savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble… Surtout à Giles.

Et sinon, vis à vis du Conseil ? demanda la sorcière.

Ne m'en parle pas, soupira la blonde. Wesley doit leur faire parvenir rapidement les résultats de mes tests physiques. Je dois commencer aujourd'hui, par chance, j'ai du temps de libre cet après-midi. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à m'entrainer, remarqua Buffy en désignant le crayon du menton.

Celui-ci était toujours entrain de tournoyer dans les airs.

Oh, ça, c'est rien, juste un truc pour aider au contrôle des émotions, répondit Willow.

Buffy eut un sourire en voyant le crayon bouger de haut en bas et faire des loopings sous le regard amusé des deux filles.

Buffy suivit soigneusement les instructions de Wesley, esquiva, sauta et bloqua les divers obstacles présents sur son chemin. Après cela, elle devrait retourner au pas de course du lycée.

Comme elle se préparait, la jeune fille jeta un regard en coin à Wesley. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son entrainement, il semblait en meilleur forme. La preuve étant que malgré sa fatigue évidente, il arrivait encore à la suivre. Elle eut alors un léger sourire et décida de prendre le chemin du lycée en agrandissant sa foulée, voulant voir si Wesley arriverait à suivre. Buffy vit nettement celui-ci grimacer en constatant son avance.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque, quelques minutes plus tard, Wesley ne la rejoignit que quelques secondes après et il s'arrêta près de la jeune Tueuse et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, cherchant son souffle.

Alors ? demanda Giles.

Buffy… Buffy est… en très bonne… condition physique, haleta Wesley.

Giles attrapa une bouteille d'eau derrière le comptoir et la lui tendit. Wesley la prit avec reconnaissance et la but en quelques gorgées.

Je vais… prendre une douche, souffla l'Observateur en reposant la bouteille vide sur le comptoir. Et après je ferais mon rapport… Ouf !

Giles acquiesça et observa son successeur sortir de la salle, puis il se tourna vers Buffy.

Alors ?

Il s'améliore, acquiesça Buffy en se rapprochant de Giles.

La jeune fille jeta un regard en direction de la porte, puis embrassa doucement Giles. Celui-ci lui sourit avec tendresse, puis il poussa doucement la jeune femme vers la sortie. Celle-ci lui obéit avec un léger rire. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et même la patrouille se fit sans problème.

Buffy rejoignit rapidement la bibliothèque après sa patrouille, pour y trouver Giles et Wesley en plein entrainement. Apparemment, ils avaient choisit le bâton aujourd'hui. La jeune femme les observa échanger des coups tantôt directs, tantôt sournois. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Wesley parer avec succès un coup fulgurant de Giles. Mais un coup encore plus rapide de ce dernier faucha les jambes du plus jeune. Wesley se retrouva alors avec le bâton de Giles sous sa gorge, allongé sur le dos, l'air ahuri.

On se calme les garçons, lâcha alors Buffy en s'avançant dans la salle.

Buffy ? s'étonna Wesley. Tu es en avance, quelque chose en particulier ?

Giles écarta le bâton de la gorge de Wesley et lui tendit sa main. Celui-ci s'en empara et se releva.

Non, il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors ce soir, répondit la Tueuse en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers Giles et l'embrassa doucement alors que Wesley détournait le regard. L'Observateur prit alors congés du couple.

Soyez prudent, lâcha Buffy.

Bonne soirée, compléta Giles.

L'Observateur s'en alla alors, totalement libéré du poids qui s'était installé dans son estomac comme à chaque fois que ces deux-là étaient ensemble. C'est juste que parfois, il avait l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse…

Le lendemain, comme Buffy avait trouvé Alex à la sortie de l'un de ses cours, elle était à présent à la recherche de Willow. Ils la trouvèrent dans la cour, tranquillement assise sur un banc. Buffy écouta Alex demander à Willow si elle avait eut le temps de faire l'un de ses travaux. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais eut un léger sourire lorsque Willow répondit par l'affirmative.

Voilà une nana sérieuse ! s'exclama aussitôt Alex.

Buffy eut alors bien du mal à comprendre ce qui se passa ensuite. Willow semblait être sur les nerfs ces dernier temps, oui, sans doute à cause de ce joueur de foot que Snyder lui avait mis dans les pattes, mais toujours est-il que Willow les accusa soudain de ne pas la considérer à sa juste valeur, avant de se lever et de partir, furieuse. Alex et Buffy se regardèrent sans comprendre…

Décidant qu'elle en reparlerait à Willow plus tard, une fois que la pression serait un peu descendue, Buffy se rendit à son prochain cours, aussi ne vit-elle pas Anya s'approcher de Willow et lui parler.

La démone s'approcha de la jeune sorcière en sachant parfaitement que celle-ci faisait de la magie et donc qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

Salut, tu t'appelle Willow, c'est ça ? demanda Anya.

Qu'est- ce que tu me veux, grommela la jeune fille. Si c'est pour un devoir…

Non, mais il y a une rumeur qui dit que tu fais de la magie…

La démone eut un sourire intérieur en voyant qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de la jeune mortelle.

Oui, enfin… c'est juste quelques tours, bredouilla Willow.

J'aurai besoin d'aide pour un projet.

Un projet ? demanda Willow en suivant la démone.

Celle-ci l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide.

J'ai perdu un collier très important qui appartient à ma famille depuis des générations, expliqua Anya en mentant à moitié. Je dois le retrouver, c'est un objet très précieux pour moi, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Sceptique, Willow ne répondit rien. Anya lui montra alors les préparatifs qu'elle avait déjà commencés, les poudres, l'encens et l'assiette à l'intérieur de laquelle était peint le motif du collier.

Willow hésita, le sortilège que cette fille voulait qu'elle effectue était d'un niveau supérieur à celui dont elle avait l'habitude, mais sa colère et son ras-le-bol reprirent rapidement le dessus et elle accepta d'offrir son aide avant de s'asseoir en face de l'assiette. Anya commença aussitôt à réciter ses formules et à pratiquer le rituel. Rapidement Willow senti la puissante magie la parcourir et des flashes apparurent dans son esprit de manière si vive qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il devint évident que le sortilège avait échoué, Anya laissa éclater sa rage et accusa Willow d'avoir tout gâché.

On recommence ! ordonna la démone.

Non, c'est trop. La puissance de se sortilège. Non.

Willow quitta aussitôt de la salle et pu entendre Anya détruire l'assiette vide d'un coup de poing en jurant.

Ce soir là, Buffy et Alex déambulaient dans le Bronze bondé, profitant de la soirée animée, lorsqu'Alex vit Willow, du moins pensait-il l'avoir reconnue. Il fit tout de suite signe à Buffy et ils allèrent voir la jeune femme pour lui parler de plus tôt dans la journée, mais ils se figèrent devant son accoutrement. Aussitôt l'instinct de Tueuse de Buffy la mis en garde : c'était un vampire. La blonde observa alors Willow et Alex échanger quelques paroles, tout en restant sur ses gardes, puis les deux amis sortirent du Bronze, choqués.

Je ne peux pas y croire, murmura Alex. C'est impossible…

On doit prévenir Giles, décida Buffy qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent alors au lycée et rejoignirent la bibliothèque où Giles et Wesley s'entrainaient. En voyant la mine défaite de Buffy, Giles mit aussitôt fin à celui-ci.

Buffy ? demanda l'ex-Observateur, inquiet. Que se passe-t-il, tu es toute blanche…

Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et se blottit contre lui alors qu'Alex se laissait tomber sur l'une des marches du grand escalier en soupirant profondément.

Que ce passe-t-il ? redemanda Giles en jetant un regard à Alex.

On a croisé Willow au bronze, expliqua le jeune homme.

Ils l'ont eue Giles, Willow est devenue un vampire…

Le bibliothécaire raffermit sa prise sur Buffy avant de la guider vers les escaliers. Pendant ce temps Wesley s'était rendu dans le bureau de Giles et préparait du thé.

Elle était la meilleure d'entre nous, murmura Buffy, défaite.

Meilleure que moi, souffla Alex.

Buffy posa alors son regard sur Giles. Elle savait que l'homme considérait Willow comme sa fille et qu'il avait fondé de grands espoirs en elle.

Le bruit d'une tasse qui se brise soudain attira l'attention de tous sur Wesley, lui même ayant le regard fixé sur Willow. Soudain, dans un sursaut de lucidité, il tira une croix de la poche de son pantalon et la brandit devant Willow qui ne broncha pas et le regarda même avec surprise.

Willow ? murmura Buffy surprise. Mais que… ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune rouquine, incertaine. Quelqu'un est mort ?

On vient de te croiser au Bronze, expliqua Alex. Tu étais habillée tout… bizarre et tu…

Ce n'était pas moi, j'étais occupé avec mes devoirs, coupa la rouquine, surprise.

Buffy haleta alors et se précipita pour étreindre Willow, Alex lui emboitant aussitôt le pas.

Moi aussi je suis très contente de vous voir, mais vous m'étouffez… fit Willow. Que se passe-t-il Giles, enfin ?

L'anglais s'approcha de la sorcière et l'attira contre lui en une douce étreinte, avant de s'écarter.

On a croisé un vampire qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, assura Alex. C'était bizarre, du genre jumeau maléfique. Tu n'as pas de jumelle, hein, Willow ?

Non, assura la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je n'ai même pas de frère ou de sœur…

Toujours est-il qu'il faut l'arrêter, remarqua soudain Giles. Un vampire de plus dans cette ville c'est déjà trop, mais alors si en plus il ressemble à Willow…

Anya ! s'exclama soudain Willow en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Pardon ? firent les autres d'une même voix.

Qui est Anya ? demanda ensuite Wesley.

Une nouvelle élève… Elle m'a demandé un coup de main pour un tour de magie, expliqua Willow. Et pendant ceux-ci j'ai vu des images, dont une où j'étais un vampire. Il faut la retrouver.

Pourquoi faire ? demanda Alex. Si on trouve le vampire, on le tue, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Ça ne serait pas juste, répondit Willow. Je veux dire, ici ce n'est pas son monde…

Willow a raison, remarqua Giles. Ceci dit, d'un autre point de vue, ce n'est le monde d'aucun autre vampire…

Un silence s'abattit alors dans la bibliothèque, rapidement rompu par l'arrivée d'Angel.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il aussitôt. Willow est devenue un vampire.

Son regard balaya ensuite la salle et il sursauta en voyant une Willow parfaitement normale, et ouvrit la bouche sans vraiment comprendre.

Nous aussi ça nous a fait un choc, le rassura Buffy. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que l'on aille au Bronze et qu'on retrouve ce vampire avant que tous nos amis ne pensent que tu as été transformée, Willow.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous, annonça alors Wesley.

L'homme semblait contrarié et hésitant.

Je dois faire mon rapport au Conseil et leur fournir les résultats de tes tests, Buffy.

Alors allez-y, fit Buffy. Nous on s'occupe de cette histoire et vous vous faites en sorte que le Conseil ne vienne pas mettre son nez dans nos affaires.

Wesley acquiesça lentement puis les autres commencèrent à sortir. Buffy s'approcha ensuite de son Observateur et posa sa main sur son bras, attirant l'attention de Wesley.

Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de vampires dans un endroit sombre et encombré, je serais plus rassurée de ne pas vous savoir avec nous ce soir, fit-elle doucement.

Wesley acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du Conseil, répondit-il.

Exactement, approuva Buffy avec un sourire.

Puis elle quitta la bibliothèque. Wesley la suivit avant de décider de faire un tour par les toilettes pour hommes avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le petit groupe arrivait sur le parking du lycée quand Willow s'arrêta d'un coup et manqua faire trébucher Alex qui la suivait.

Attendez-moi, je dois vérifier quelque chose, fit-elle avant de faire volte-face.

Elle repartit aussitôt en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle y était cependant à peine entrée, qu'elle senti un courant d'air frais, avec un frisson. Elle se retourna et se figea en avisant le vampire devant elle. C'était elle. Avec une combinaison en cuir, mais c'était elle, tout craché.

Alors c'est à ça que je ressemble dans se monde ? C'est triste… commenta le vampire.

Willow recula alors doucement en direction du comptoir, elle savait qu'elle y trouverait le fusil de tranquillisants pour Oz.

Je sais que tu ne viens pas de ce monde et je sais qui pourrait t'y renvoyer, fit Willow.

Et pourquoi voudrais-je rentrer chez moi ? Il y a plein de nourriture ici…

Le vampire se détourna alors et Willow en profita pour passer un bras au dessus du comptoir. Elle s'empara vivement du fusil chargé et avant que le vampire n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle tira. Buffy et le reste de la troupe arriva au moment où Vampire Willow s'effondrait lourdement sur le carrelage.

Willow, ça va ? On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir ! fit Buffy.

Ça va, assura Willow. Elle ne m'a rien fait…

Elle observa alors Giles et Alex enfermer le vampire dans la réserve grillagée qui abritait les livres à ne pas mettre entre les mains des étudiants. Giles, qui était le seul à avoir la clef, ferma la porte à double tour et glissa la clef dans son veston.

Il faut que l'on aille au Bronze, remarqua Willow.

On va avoir besoin d'un plan, enchaina Angel. Ils sont nombreux à l'intérieur…

J'ai peut être une idée, souffla Buffy.

Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Willow.

Ils étaient devant le bronze, Willow s'avança alors dans la lumière, laissant voir la tenue qu'elle portait. Le plan de Buffy était assez basique, Willow entrait à l'intérieur et se faisait passer pour Willow Vampire, attirant l'attention des autres vampires qui adoraient rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe faisait sortir un maximum de monde par l'arrière du bâtiment, d'où le fait que la rouquine portait la tenue de Willow Vampire…

Au même moment, au lycée, Cordélia entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle espérait secrètement croiser le distingué Wesley, seul de préférence. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne trouver que Willow, prisonnière de la cage. Elle s'approcha alors en se dandinant.

Tu t'es enfermé la dedans ? grinça la jeune brune avec un soupir exaspéré.

Elle se mit ensuite à parler principalement d'Alex, la traitant d'égoïste de ne la garder que pour lui. Le vampire soupira alors d'ennui et lui demanda de la libérer. Cordélia accepta non sans demander à la jeune rouquine de se souvenir de sa gentillesse. A peine libre, le vampire se transforma alors sous le regard horrifié de Cordélia qui s'enfuit en lâchant un cri strident.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Wesley entendit le cri et se précipita en direction de la bibliothèque. Il trouva sans mal Cordélia acculée par le vampire, hurlant et pleurant.

Arrière ! ordonna alors Wesley en plaçant une croix juste devant le regard du vampire.

Celui-ci cracha comme un chat en colère puis recula en jetant un regard ennuyé au jeune homme.

Je voulais juste m'amuser, bouda le vampire en croisant les bras.

En voyant l'homme devant elle sortir une bouteille d'eau bénite, sa moue boudeuse s'accentua et elle fit demi-tour.

Ça va ? demanda alors Wesley en se tournant vers Cordélia.

Celle-ci acquiesça et se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de l'Observateur. Celui-ci fut touché par la gratitude de la jeune femme, mais il s'écarta rapidement. Certes elle était magnifique, mais il était un Observateur et un Anglais, il avait un devoir et plus particulièrement vis à vis de Buffy. Mais voyant la jeune étudiante trembler devant lui, il prit une décision qu'il n'aurait pas prise d'ordinaire.

Je vous raccompagne, c'est plus sûr, fit-il.

Pendant ce temps au Bronze, Willow réussissait tant bien que mal à se faire passer pour son double vampire. Le reste de l'équipe avait déjà réussit à faire sortir quelques personnes, lorsqu'Anya se présenta devant Willow.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ? apostropha-t-elle les autres vampires. Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Elle est humaine !

Pris d'un doute plusieurs vampires se mirent à renifler avant de grogner en comprenant la supercherie. Rapidement le combat s'engagea entre les vampires et Buffy qui rappliqua aussi sec. Anya essaya alors de s'enfuir mais elle tomba directement dans les bras de Giles qui l'entraina à l'écart avec un sourire amusé.

Le combat durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, lorsque la Willow vampire pointa ses canines au Bronze. Elle vit tout de suite que son garde-manger était en train de se vider et se dirigea naturellement vers celle qui lui semblait responsable de cela : son double mortel. Sans que celle comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Willow Vampire avait réussit à immobiliser son double sous elle, lorsque Buffy intervint. Elle s'apprêtait à donner un coup mortel au vampire quand Willow cria.

Buffy, non ! l'arrêta-t-elle.

Usant de ses capacités et de son entrainement, la Tueuse arrêta son coup et assomma plutôt le vampire d'un coup au visage.

Bel arrêt, remarqua Willow en acceptant la main tendu de Buffy qui avait fait rouler le corps inerte sur le côté.

Merci, ça demande juste un peu d'entrainement.

Tout le petit groupe se retrouva ensuite à la bibliothèque et Anya fut alors contrainte de renvoyer la Willow vampire dans son monde. Willow se sentit soulagée de la voir partir sans savoir que, une fois de retour dans son monde, le vampire se fera tuer quelques secondes après son retour…

Après tout ça, tout le monde décida qu'il était grand temps que chacun rentre chez lui, excepté Buffy et Giles qui décidèrent de passer un peu de temps seuls.

Quelle journée, soupira la Tueuse.

Giles vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur les marches et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Éprouvante.

Buffy posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Giles, et celui-ci passa un bras autour de celles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci souhaitant soudain plus de contact, posa sa tasse à coté d'elle, puis prit place sur les genoux de Giles avant de l'embrasser doucement. Giles posa à son tour sa tasse et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Buffy. Il glissa son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et embrassa la marque que le Maître lui avait faite, des années plus tôt. Buffy se rapprocha alors un peu plus, plaquant ses hanches contre celle de Giles. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir l'état dans lequel elle mettait Giles et quand il la repoussa, elle grogna.

Buffy, doucement, haleta le bibliothécaire. Nous avons tous notre temps…

La jeune fille acquiesça, un peu frustrée, et se calma ensuite en reprenant sa place sur les marches. Pour se faire pardonner, Giles l'embrassa doucement.

Je ne veux pas que notre première fois se fasse dans la bibliothèque du lycée, où n'importe qui pourrait nous voir, souffla-t-il.

La jeune Tueuse hocha la tête, comprenant, puis elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de se lever.

Dans ce cas, tu me raccompagnes chez moi, Rupert ?

L'Anglais eut un doux sourire, puis il se leva, s'empara de sa veste et guida doucement la jeune femme vers le parking du lycée…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Trahison

Buffy parcourait les allées du cimetière à la recherche de vampires. Elle espérait leur tomber dessus, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit un démon qui lui tombe dessus. Sans perdre de temps la jeune Tueuse envoya son point dans la figure de son assaillant pour le sonner, puis elle le plaqua contre le mur du caveau le plus proche.

-Non mais ! Ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les gens ! râla le démon.

-Les gens ? s'étonna Buffy sur un ton incrédule.

-D'accord, je suis un démon, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Buffy s'empara alors de son pieu.

-Oh là, oh là ! s'exclama le démon. Tues-moi tout de suite et tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis. Réfléchi, un démon qui cherche la Tueuse, c'est plutôt inhabituel, non ?

La jeune femme baissa son pieu, laissant temporairement la parole au démon.

-Ca te dirait d'avoir les livres de l'Ascension ? demanda-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ? soupira Buffy qui commençais à en avoir marre.

-Mais des livres de l'Ascension, des œuvres majeurs ! La référence toute puissante du monde occulte ! Et le maire n'aimerait pas du tout que quelqu'un les ait avant qu'il ne… enfin tu vois ?

-Avant qu'il quoi ?

-Lis-les et tu comprendras. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Demain j'aurais les bouquins, retrouves-moi ici et si le prix te convient, ils vous appartiendront. Je veux du liquide, indiqua le démon.

- Ton prix ?

- Cinq mille.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit la jeune femme en croisant les bras. Tout ce qui peut compromettre le maire est bienvenu.

Le lendemain matin, Buffy et le reste de leur petit groupe était assis à la bibliothèque. La jeune femme venait de faire son rapport et ils attendaient tous l'avis des deux anglais sur la question.

-Et vous dites que ce démon à demandé du liquide ? C'est très inhabituel, souligna Wesley.

-Il demande de l'argent ? Avant ils demandaient le cœur encore chaud d'une vierge, les valeurs ce perdent… déplora Giles.

-Et c'est quoi au juste cette histoire d'ascension ? demanda alors Alex.

Wesley hésita et jeta un coup d'œil vers Giles.

-On n'en est pas sûrs, soupira celui-ci.

-Ca n'est pas un terme fréquent en démonologie, fit Wesley.

Willow s'agita soudainement alors qu'un détail lui revenait.

-Dans le Mérenschadt, je crois … au chapitre sur les génocides. Ils parlent de l'Ascension.

Buffy et Alex échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Et la gagnante est… s'amusa Buffy.

-Ou plus précisément, les perdants sont… rajouta Alex en jetant un regard goguenard vers les Observateurs.

-Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? demanda Giles.

-Dans votre bibliothèque privée, avoua Willow.

Giles se rendit alors dans son bureau pour chercher ce livre, alors qu'Alex bombardait la jeune femme de questions pour savoir ce que l'homme gardait d'autre aussi précieusement. Le vieil anglais trouva rapidement les informations recherchées mais les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes. La dernière fois qu'une ascension avait eut lieue, une ville entière avait été rayée de la carte. Il devint alors évident qu'il fallait retrouver ses livres dont avait parlé le démon.

-Qui peut me donner cinq mille dollars ? demanda alors Buffy.

A ce moment là, Cordélia entra dans la bibliothèque et, sous le regard amusé du reste de la bande, dragua de manière peu subtile, le plus jeune des deux Observateurs. Wesley déclina poliment l'invitation, malgré une légère rougeur sur les joues. Il jeta un regard rapide vers Buffy et reprit contenance, alors que Cordélia quittait la pièce, légèrement vexée.

-Bien ! lâcha Wesley. Il serait nécessaire de se procurer ces livres. Il faudrait retrouver ce démon et le persuader de nous donner les livres gratuitement. Ce ne sera sans doute pas une partie de plaisir, mais peu importe, cela semble traiter d'un sujet très important.

Buffy acquiesça et le groupe sortit de la salle pour entamer des recherches sur le lieu où pouvait se terrer le démon.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux Observateurs durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne trouvaient rien, concernant l'Ascension, dans les documents qu'ils avaient à disposition. Ils en étaient toujours au même point lorsque Buffy vint les retrouver.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Giles.

-Rien, soupira Wesley. Le mieux serait de se procurer ces livres de l'Ascension au plus vite. Le problème est que si ces livres sont aussi importants que ce démon le prétend, il a de bonnes raisons de se cacher. Le retrouver risque d'être extrêmement difficile.

-J'ai trouvé votre démon, lâcha soudain Alex en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque.

Wesley se figea, bouche bée. Il se reprit en sentant Buffy glisser un doigt sous son menton, le forçant ainsi à fermer la bouche. La jeune femme s'empara ensuite du papier tendu par le jeune homme.

-Je l'ai obtenu de Willy le mouchard, annonça fièrement le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu t'es battu avec Willy ? fit Buffy en haussant un sourcil.

-Disons que j'ai demandé poliment. Ou plutôt que j'y ai mi le prix, avoua-t-il face au regard septique de la Tueuse.

-Combien ?

-Vingt-huit dollars. Est-ce que le conseil rembourse ce genre de faux frais ? demanda-t-il à Giles.

-Tu as un reçu ?

Le jeune homme lâcha alors un juron et quitta aussitôt la bibliothèque.

-Vos amis sont… commença Wesley.

-Sont mes amis. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas mes pouvoirs, ni les connaissances de Giles. Mais ils m'aident comme ils peuvent et parfois leur simple présence me suffit, coupa Buffy.

Wesley acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant ce que Giles avait voulu dire lorsqu'il disait que les amis de Buffy étaient une force pour elle. La jeune femme échangea soudain un regard complice avec le vieil Observateur. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'adresse inscrite sur le morceau de papier qu'Alex lui avait donné. Elle se leva ensuite, jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'entrée, puis se pencha vers Giles, lui vola un baiser avant de partir à la chasse au démon et planta là les deux Observateurs, surpris.

Buffy arriva à l'adresse donnée par Alex en quelques minutes. C'était un petit appartement miteux dans un immeuble tout aussi miteux, dans un quartier encore plus miteux. Pas étonnant, un démon aurait du mal à se cacher dans les quartiers chics…

La jeune femme frappa à la porte, attendit quelques secondes puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, la défonça d'un coup de pied bien placé et entra. Elle n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas à l'intérieur pour voir le cadavre du démon. La jeune femme, pas émue le moins du monde, chercha alors les livres. Elle retourna tout l'appartement en s'efforçant de respirer le moins possible les miasmes qu'elle soulevait, et tout ce qu'elle trouva fut un vieux linge troué et crasseux dans lequel avaient sans doute été gardés les livres disparus. Évidemment les dits livres n'était plus là le maire avait dut envoyer ses sbires…

Angel faisait les cents pas dans le salon du manoir qu'il habitait. Il était nerveux, or il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être et pourtant il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme pour lui donner raison, un vampire et un démon apparurent en même temps et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le démon avait déjà entamé une incantation. La dernière chose donc il eut conscience fut la puissance du sortilège qui le parcourait…

Ce soir-là, un conseil de guerre eut lieu dans la bibliothèque. Buffy et ses amis avaient prit place autour de la table, alors que Wesley et Giles leur faisaient face.

-Notre ennemi a prit l'avantage sur nous, annonça Wesley d'un ton grave. Il va falloir redéfinir notre action, maintenant qu'il a les livres de l'ascension.

-Vous avez une très belle voix, remarqua alors Cordélia. Vous n'avez jamais pensez à faire du cinéma.

-Tu ne l'avais pas encore faite celle-là, nota Alex, sarcastique.

-Si nous pouvions rester concentré sur notre problème ? demanda le jeune Observateur.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Buffy.

-Il faudrait récupérer les livres de l'ascension, soupira Giles. Buffy essaye d'aller les récupérer dans le bureau du maire. Mais soit prudente, surtout.

-Je rentre m'équiper pour cette mission tout de suite.

-Bien. Willow, où en es-tu avec les dossiers du maire ?

-Une minute, je croyais que c'était Wesley qui commandait, fit Cordélia avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Ca n'est pas grave, répondit le jeune homme. Willow ?

-J'ai rien pu en tirer. Pile au moment où j'entrais dans les dossiers, tout a été effacé, sous mes yeux.

-On pourrait jeter un coup d'œil aux archive, remarqua Oz.

-Bonne idée, approuva Wesley avec un hochement de tête.

Ils se levèrent alors que Cordélia essayait encore de draguer Wesley. Alex, jaloux, annonça son refus de les accompagner et le petit groupe quitta la salle, vite suivi par le jeune homme.

Buffy se leva alors de son siège et s'approcha de Giles. L'homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et les serra doucement.

-Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ? souffla-t-il.

-Promis.

La jeune Tueuse embrassa chastement son protecteur et sortit à son tour.

Alex, vexé et jaloux de l'attirance que Cordélia semblait avoir pour Wesley, parcourait les rues du centre ville de Sunnydale. Il ruminait encore lorsqu'il croisa Angel.

-Salut ! T'étais où, Buffy est rentrée chez elle pour se préparer et après…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase : Angel l'avait assommé d'un coup de poing en plein visage ! Suivant les indications fournies par l'humain, le vampire se rendit chez Buffy…

Ce fut Joyce qui ouvrit la porte, elle le laissa entrer après l'avoir reconnu et lui indiqua que Buffy était dans sa chambre.

-Angel, je t'ai cherché, où étais-tu ?

-Je t'ai cherché aussi, j'ai put reprendre les livre de l'ascension. Ils sont chez moi.

Buffy acquiesça et s'empara de son sac. Elle suivit son ami sans se douter qu'un autre vampire observait leurs moindres faits et gestes. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tueuse entra dans le manoir d'Angel, laissant celui-ci déposer son sac rempli d'armes sur la table basse.

-Il faut se dépêcher de mettre les livres en lieu sûrs, déclara alors Buffy en les cherchant des yeux.

Elle se tourna alors vers Angel et se figea en voyant M. Trick à coté de lui. Et ce qui l'effraya le plus fut sans doute de voir qu'Angel était passé en mode vampire… Soudain, il vint sur elle et sans réfléchir, Buffy démarra. Ils se battirent alors ensuite violemment et, malheureusement pour Buffy, le vampire parvint à l'assommer, sous le regard satisfait du bras droit du maire…

Dans les archives de la ville, cependant, le reste du groupe compulsait des livres et des registres sur papier sentant la poussière et parfois-même le moisi, espérant trouver quelque chose. Chose difficile à faire alors que Cordélia se plaignait pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure. Ce fut Oz qui raviva un peu l'espoir.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il apporta un livre et le posa sur la table devant Willow. Wesley s'approcha pour regarder et fronça les sourcils.

-Belle découverte, complimenta-t-elle.

C'était une photo de l'ancêtre du maire Wilkins, parfaitement identifiable tellement il lui ressemblait. Willow s'empara alors d'une photo de l'actuel maire et la posa à coté.

-Des sosies parfaits, nota le musicien. Absolument identiques.

-Si on en croit ces deux photos, le maire Wilkins aurait dépassé la centaine, réfléchit Wesley. Il n'est pas humain, déclara-t-il alors.

A ce moment là, Alex entra dans la grande pièce, une partie du visage tuméfié.

-J'ai horreur de gâcher l'ambiance, mais… fit Alex en attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Mais c'est pire que ce que vous pensez !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'horrifia aussitôt Willow, affolée en voyant la taille du bleu.

-Il y a des gens qui ne supportent pas qu'on leur dise : je vous l'avais dit, et ben pas moi ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Angelus est de retour parmi nous. Et euh, je vous l'avais dit !

Wesley s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Angel a vendu son âme ? Alex, c'est extrêmement grave ce que tu dis là. Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?

-C'est difficile à dire. On n'a pas vraiment discuté, il m'a cogné avant… grommela le jeune homme. Je venais juste de dire que Buffy était chez elle et après, c'était tout noir et je me suis réveillé le nez dans le sable avec un gros mal de tête…

-Il faut prévenir Giles, décida Willow.

-Ouai. C'est tout à fait le moment de débattre et tant pis si on arrive trop tard pour sauver Buffy ! répliqua Alex.

Au manoir d'Angel, au même moment, la jeune Tueuse reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était attachée avec des chaînes remarquablement solides. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et discerna aussitôt Angel et M. Trick, au fond de la pièce. La Tueuse, furieuse de s'être fait avoir, entama alors la conversation, provoquant ouvertement le vampire noir.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec rage. Vous allez me faire quoi ? Hein ? Me tuer ?

-Maintenant on va attendre… répliqua l'autre calmement.

-Attendre quoi ? Que votre patron commence sa fameuse ascension ? Vous croyez que je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher ? répliqua Buffy en secouant ses chaines.

- Et comment ? demanda M. Trick, curieux.

-Vous verrez, cracha Buffy.

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris, Mlle Summers. Vous ne pouvez plus empêcher l'ascension du maire. Il a tout prévu. Il a bâti cette ville exprès pour cela et le jour de la remise des diplômes, tout sera accompli et nous pourrons jouir des habitants de Sunnydale, expliqua M. Trick d'un air satisfait.

A ce moment-là un gloussement se fit entendre, surprenant le vampire noir. Il jeta un regard à la Tueuse et la vit sourire à Angel.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les méchants racontent leur plan diabolique aux gentils ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un ego surdimensionné ? proposa Angel.

M. Trick se figea, ne comprenant plus rien. Il s'éloigna de la jeune Tueuse par précaution et jeta un regard à Angel.

-Je peux faire un tour de magie ? demanda Buffy.

Elle s'écarta alors du mur et, à la surprise du vampire noir, les chaines tombèrent, laissant la Tueuse libre. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il chercha alors à s'échapper, mais Buffy et Angel ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de disparaître fut que les incantations des démons n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient autrefois…

Buffy sortit du manoir soulagée d'avoir pu obtenir au moins une information utile. Elle avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'elle se trouva prise d'assaut par ses amis. Tous lui demandèrent aussitôt si ça allait et Buffy ressentit alors la profonde inquiétude de Wesley. Mais elle les rassura tous et ils reprirent le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Le petit groupe était assis à la table, tandis que Giles parlait avec le démon incantateur sur la mezzanine. Les autres écoutaient en silence, un peu surpris de la présence de la créature.

-Ma tâche est accomplie, annonça soudain le démon.

-Oui, approuva Giles. Merci de m'avoir répondu et surtout bravo pour l'efficacité de votre son et lumière.

-Ceci rétabli la balance entre nous ? voulut s'assurer l'incantateur.

Giles inclina la tête, acquiesçant.

-Ma dette envers vous est enfin acquittée, dans ce cas. Ne m'appelez plus jamais, répondit le démon.

-Plus jamais, assura le bibliothécaire. Que la paix soit avec vous.

-Qu'il en soit de même pour vous, répondit le démon avant de disparaître.

Giles eut un léger sourire. Pour une fois que son passé lui était utile ! Il rejoignit le reste du groupe et s'appuya contre les étagères derrière Buffy.

-Sa dette envers vous est payée ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait ? demanda Willow avec curiosité.

-Je lui avais présenté sa femme…

Soudain, Wesley se leva et s'éloigna du groupe, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de Buffy et un plus compréhensif de la par de Giles.

-Au moins, maintenant on en sait un peu plus sur l'ascension… fit la jeune femme blonde.

-Le jour de la remise des diplômes, acquiesça Willow. Ça pourrait gâcher la fête, mais au moins, maintenant on sait qu'Angel n'est pas méchant…

-T'as raison, remarqua Alex. Ça fait vraiment du bien de savoir qu'il ne m'a pas méchamment cassé la figure. J'ai un « gentil » bleu…

-Il jouait la comédie Alex. Il faisait semblant, fit Buffy.

Alex marmonna pendant encore quelques secondes puis Oz proposa de ramener tout le monde à la maison. Les autres acquiescèrent, la journée avait été longue et riche en émotions.

-Tu viens Buffy ? demanda Willow près de la porte.

-Non, merci Willow. Je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et quitta la salle pour rejoindre les autres. La jeune Tueuse lâcha alors un profond soupir de lassitude et s'assit sur les marches, vite rejointe par Giles. Celui-ci prit place derrière elle et commença à lui masser doucement les épaules.

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit, remarqua soudainement Wesley. Je pensais avoir un minimum gagné votre confiance mais…

-Ça n'est pas une question de confiance, Wesley, assura Buffy. C'était une question de talent.

-De talent ?

-Vous ne savez pas mentir et encore moins jouer la comédie, renchérit Giles.

-Je… bafouillai le jeune Observateur en rougissant légèrement.

Buffy se leva alors et rejoignit Wesley. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'anglais et plongea son regard dan celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Ne croyez pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance, Wesley, parce que c'est faux, rassura la jeune femme. J'ai confiance en vous et plus le temps passe plus cette confiance augmente. D'accord ?

Wesley acquiesça avec un léger sourire, rassuré, puis il prit congé. Il ne voulait pas déranger le couple alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de calme après les événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

-Tu crois que ça ira ? demanda alors Buffy en rejoignant son compagnon.

-Son orgueil est blessé, mais il devrait s'en remettre, rassura Giles.

Buffy se laissa tomber à coté de son protecteur et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était épuisée, ces dernier jours avaient été riches en émotions, et avant qu'elle ne le remarque, elle tomba endormie contre l'épaule de Giles. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte en sentant sa jeune Tueuse s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Avec un sourire mi-tendre, mi-amusé, il l'enleva dans ses bras et la transporta jusque dans sa voiture, conduisit jusque chez les Summers, puis monta la déposer dans son lit sous le regard maternel de Joyce.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Voix intérieure

Buffy était en train de faire sa patrouille lorsqu'un monstre lui était tombé dessus. Elle l'avait combattu sans mal mais un deuxième lui tomba dessus avant qu'elle ne puisse achever le premier. La jeune femme lâcha un juron. Elle réussit finalement à tuer le second démon et ne put qu'observer, impuissante, le premier s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Le lendemain matin, Buffy racontait sa nuit à Willow en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

-Alors le démon galeux s'est enfuit ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Le démon galeux numéro un s'est enfuit, le numéro deux est reparti en enfer.

-Je trouve ça étrange qu'il n'ait pas de bouche, remarqua Willow.

Buffy lui avait en effet mentionné ce détail : les deux démons avaient un visage totalement lisse en-dessous du nez.

-Moi ça n'arrange, pas de bouche, pas de crocs… rétorqua la Tueuse en croisant les bras.

Les filles s'assirent ensuite tranquillement à une table aux cotés d'Oz et Alex. Giles sorti à ce moment-là de son bureau et salua les nouvelles arrivantes.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, fit-il. Nous allons pouvoir faire le point dans nos recherches concernant l'ascension, alors.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et l'ancien Observateur reprit :

-J'ai posé l'équation suivante. Quelles sont les interactions entre le jour de la remise des diplômes et le faite que le maire soit invulnérable ? Malheureusement, il y a bien trop de possibilités. J'ai pu cependant éliminer le rituel de flagellation du démon Azarack. Mais à part ça…

-En deux mots, on patauge, nota Oz.

A ce moment-là Wesley entra dans la bibliothèque et se posta au coté de Giles.

-Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, j'étais à une réunion du Conseil, déclara-t-il de son ton guindé à l'accent anglais à couper au couteau. Monsieur Giles, vous disiez ?

-Je tenais Buffy informée des progrès de nos recherches concernant l'Ascension.

-Et à quoi avez-vous occupé le reste de la minute, taquina le cadet.

-Touché, soupira le bibliothécaire. Mais j'imagine qu'avec les éléments que le Conseil met à votre disposition, vous devez en savoir plus que nous, je me trompe ?

-Eh bien, peut-être. Je puis d'ors et déjà vous dire, avec certitude, que le démon Azarack n'est en aucun cas…

Il stoppa son discours en voyant le reste de la bande se lever et sortir de la salle précipitamment.

-Nous en saurons plus très bientôt, assura Wesley.

Il était un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude des jeunes gens, jusqu'à ce que la main de Buffy ne le sorte de sa stupeur. Elle le rassura d'un murmure et sorti ensuite à son tour. La jeune Tueuse arriva à temps pour voir ses amis parler à des joueurs de basket. Elle pu donc entendre ses amis commenter le prochain match qu'ils iraient voir. La jeune femme soupira en songeant qu'une fois encore, tous pourraient profiter d'un moment normal pour leur âge, tous sauf elle. Par reflexe, elle se gratta la main et fronça les sourcils en la voyant si rouge. Légèrement inquiète, elle préféra aller en parler à Giles. Celui-ci étudia un instant sa main et fronça les sourcils, il demanda ensuite à la jeune femme de lui décrire les démons qu'elle avait affrontés et il commença à chercher dans ses livres.

-Tu as touché l'un des démons ? demanda-t-il en feuillant plusieurs ouvrages en même temps.

-Je lui ai mit mon point dans la figure, informa la jeune femme. Giles, ça me démange, je vais devenir dingue ! ragea-t-elle alors. Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais bien une pommade à mettre dessus, ça va passer…

-S'agit-il de ce démon ? demanda soudain Giles en lui montrant une illustration.

-Oui et il est encore plus répugnant en chair et en os… grimaça Buffy en se grattant la main.

Elle remarqua alors une ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage de Giles.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Le livre indique qu'en le touchant, il infecte son hôte…

-Infecte ? répéta la jeune femme en pâlissant. Comment ça, _infecte_ ?

-Il inocule à son hôte l'un de ses aspects démoniaques. C'est tout ce que ça dit…

-Un aspect démoniaque, ça veut dire, une partie de lui ? demanda Buffy.

Giles s'approcha alors et profita qu'ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Il y a surement d'autre explication, souffla l'ex-Observateur. Il y a forcément une autre explication.

-Oui, sûrement. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que l'aspect démoniaque n'est pas son apparence physique… A choisir, je préférais des griffes ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Giles eut un doux sourire puis la serra contre lui avant de la renvoyer à ses cours.

Plus tard dans la journée, Buffy annonça la dernière nouvelle au reste de la bande et si Oz et Alex étaient trop concentrés sur les Pompom Girls, Willow, elle, essaya de rassurer Buffy, sans vraiment avoir de succès.

Le soir même, c'était une Buffy vraiment inquiète qui parcourait les rues de Sunnydale. Alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien de changé grâce à son reflet dans une vitre, elle senti une présence derrière elle. La Tueuse se retourna aussitôt et tomba nez à nez avec Angel. Soulagée, ils se mirent à discuter du maire qui semblait bien calme, puis Buffy lui raconta son histoire d'infection. Le vampire lui assura alors qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger, même si elle dégoulinait de bave. La jeune Tueuse le remercia, un peu soulagée, même si elle était un peu dégoûtée par rapport à la bave. Elle n'aimait plus et ne faisait plus confiance à Angel, mais lui semblait encore avoir quelques sentiments pour elle, ce qui l'arrangeait dans certains cas.

Le lendemain matin, Buffy rejoignit le reste de la bande dans l'espace détente du lycée. Elle eut une moue en voyant l'excitation de ses amis qui parlaient avec animation. Apparemment le match de la veille avait été incroyable. La jeune Tueuse s'approcha de ses amis qui se turent dès qu'ils la virent. Ils essayèrent bien de lui remonté le moral, mais Cordélia qui passait par là ruina tout leurs efforts instantanément. La jeune fille rejoignit ensuite ses amies un peu plus loin, suivi du regard par Alex. Buffy lui jeta un coup d'œil désolé.

-_Je me demande si Wesley l'a déjà embrassé_, fit soudain Alex.

-Ca te tracasse, hein ? demanda Buffy.

-De quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

-De savoir si Wesley l'a embrassée…

Alex écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son amie.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

Buffy se figea à son tour, blanche, et soudain, se leva d'un bond, elle venait de comprendre ce que ces démons lui avaient inoculés ! Elle fila ventre à terre jusqu'à la Bibliothèque.

En traversant les divers couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque, son intuition se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit les pensées de plusieurs élèves et professeurs. Et si la déception de Giles ne la freinait pas, elle en aurait volontiers frappé plusieurs après avoir entendu leurs pensées à son égard.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque comme une furie et expliqua ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Buffy s'installa ensuite dans le canapé du bureau de son protecteur et l'observa se verser une tasse de thé.

-En tous cas si c'est ça l'aspect démoniaque, c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Vous imaginez si j'avais eut une queue, ça aurait été plus difficile pour trouver des jeans à ma taille… plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Buffy, on se calme. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que tu lises dans les pensées.

-Quand je suis entrée, il y a deux minutes, tu as trouvé ma jupe trop courte, affirmant que tu devrais être le seul à pouvoir voir mes jambes, Rupert, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Giles eut le bon goût de rougir doucement, il arbora cependant un fin sourire. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

_-C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'ont pas de bouche, les démons sont télépathes._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de sa pensée à Buffy, mais celle-ci l'arrêta en l'embrassant doucement.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres de Giles. Je lis dans les pensées, tu te souviens ?

-Cela pourrait être utile sur le long terme, remarqua l'homme.

-Tu n'as pas idée…

Plus tard, alors que Buffy suivait un court de littérature, elle fit usage de son don pour impressionner son professeur. Elle essayait de narguer une autre élève lorsqu'une pensée lui parvînt.

_-Ridicules. Elles se disputent l'attention du prof comme des pigeons se disputent une miette de pain._

Buffy jeta un regard vers l'élève qui avait pensé cela puis elle se pencha vers Willow.

-C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'élève derrière elles.

-C'est Freddy Everson. Il écrit les éditoriaux dans le journal de l'école. Drôle de type. Très sarcastique.

Buffy jeta un dernier regard sur Freddy, puis se concentra sur le cours, faisant usage de son don sans remords et sans modération.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde se retrouva dans la bibliothèque et Buffy leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert.

-Donc… tu peux lire toutes nos pensées ? demanda Alex pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

-Exactement.

_-Oh Seigneur, _songea le jeune homme.

-Ca doit être génial, s'enthousiasma Willow. Plus amusant que tout tes autres pouvoirs.

Buffy acquiesça avec un large sourire, puis fronça les sourcils en captant une pensée de Willow qui lui déplu, elle la détrompa, affirmant que son amie était très importante pour elle. Et entre Willow qui doutait, Oz qui pensait philosophie (_Je pense donc je suis_) et Alex qui pensait au sexe, la jeune femme sentait un mal de crâne poindre. Finalement dépassés par la situation Alex, Willow et Oz quittèrent la bibliothèque.

-Il doit y avoir un précédent, je vais faire des recherche, rassura Giles en voyant la peine de sa jeune compagne.

Buffy acquiesça doucement puis jeta un regard vers Wesley. Ses seules pensées était tournées vers elle. Il semblait inquiet pour elle. L'Observateur se sentant observé, se tourna vers Buffy et rougit légèrement, gêné que sa Tueuse puisse voir ou plutôt « entendre » au-delà de son flegme britannique. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire en remerciement. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Une violente migraine la prit soudainement et elle gémit en fronçant les sourcils. En quelques secondes, Giles fut à ses cotés et Buffy pu entendre son inquiétude.

-Ça va, rassura la Tueuse. Je… j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air… Ça va aller.

Elle quitta la salle et parcouru rapidement les couloirs, la douleur dans sa tête augmentant à chaque pensée entendue, s'infiltrant dans son cerveau comme un pique à glace.

Pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque, Giles parcourait activement ses livres, cherchant une histoire semblable à ce qui arrivait à Buffy. Wesley était assis à ses côtés cherchant lui aussi avec autant de minutie et d'acharnement. Ils devaient trouver et vite. Si le pouvoir de Buffy amplifiait cela risquait de devenir un problème et de lui provoquer des troubles psychologiques, voire pire.

-J'ai trouvé ! annonça soudain Giles. Ça s'est déjà produit… un homme à Equador… récemment.

-Peut-on le contacter ? demanda Wesley.

-J'ai bien peur que non, il ne communique plus avec personne… se désola le Bibliothécaire.

-Mort ?

-En complète isolation. Son pouvoir est devenu incontrôlable.

La pause de midi venait de sonner, Buffy était en train d'attendre d'être servie à la cafétéria tout en tentant d'ignorer les pensées lui parvenaient, amplifiant son mal de tête.

_-Un jour ça ira mieux. Par pitié, dites-moi que ça ira mieux, _pensait la cuisinière_._

_-Je déteste l'école, _fit Jonathan_. Est-ce que je suis normal ?_

Buffy fut alors servie et elle s'éloigna rapidement, gagnant la salle à manger. Mais son don la submergea brutalement et elle laissa échapper son plateau, s'attirant les rires des quelques élèves présents. Comme elle tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête, elle perçu soudain une étrange voix.

_-Demain, je vous aurais tous tués !_

Puis ce fut le trou noir, Buffy s'effondra, évanouie.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était entourée de tous ses amis, inquiets.

_-Ca y est, elle se réveille, _pensa Willow_._

_-Elle va bien, _songea Alex_._

-Merci mon Dieu, soupira Giles. Buffy, tu vas bien ?

-Ca va, rassura Buffy.

Elle se leva, surprise de ne plus être envahie par des milliers de pensées. Elle se redressa doucement, soutenue par Giles et Wesley. Elle s'avança ensuite en direction des bâtiments, mais du s'arrêter comme des pensées la frappèrent soudainement. Elle tituba en arrière et fut rattrapée par Giles.

-Doucement, Buffy…

-Ça va, je vous dis ! Ecoutez, il y a un tueur dans la cafétéria ! répliqua la jeune femme.

-Je le dis depuis des années, la cuisinière nous tuera avec sa tambouille de sorcière ! lâcha Alex.

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un penser : "Demain, je vous aurais tous tués". Il faut le retrouver, enchaina Buffy.

-As-tu reconnu la voix ? demanda Giles.

-Non. La voix avait quelque chose d'inhumain. Elle était pleine de douleur et de colère…

Buffy lâcha soudainement un gémissement de douleur comme les pensées de ses amis l'agressaient à nouveau. Elle se courba en se tenant la tête. Giles s'approcha d'elle et la soutînt par le bras.

-Buffy tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je te ramène, souffla-t-il.

-Oui, d'accord. Euh, attendez, non. Tous les quatre, retournez à la cafétéria. Faites une liste de tous ceux qui s'y trouvent. Les élèves et les professeurs, décida la Tueuse.

-On va le faire, Buffy, assura Willow.

Le reste de la bande se dépêcha alors de repartir vers les bâtiments, tandis que Giles la conduisait vers le parking. Il la fit doucement monter dans la voiture et la ramena jusque chez elle.

Peu de temps après être retournés à la cafétéria, Willow, Oz, Cordélia et Alex se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque pour essayer de découvrir qui pouvait vouloir tuer tout le monde.

-Bien, on a la liste de tous ceux présents à la cafétéria à midi, je vais la comparer avec les dossiers du FBI. Voir si on ne pourrait pas en éliminer certains, fit Wesley.

-Moi, ça me parait impossible que l'un d'entre nous flingue tout le monde comme ça, sans raison, lâcha Alex.

-Oui, parce que ça n'arrive jamais dans les lycées américains, lâcha Cordélia, sarcastique.

-Hé, je vous rappelle qu'on est à Sunnydale. Le centre des forces démoniaques. Allez au travail ! encouragea Willow. Nous n'avons que jusqu'à demain midi !

Tous sortirent alors de la bibliothèque pour continuer l'enquête.

Buffy était allongée dans son lit, dorlotée par sa mère. Celle-ci s'agitait autour d'elle, comme une mère poule.

-Voilà, tu as l'air mieux déjà, fit Joyce en bordant sa fille.

-Merci, maman.

-Je vais te chercher un autre oreiller. Et il te faut une autre couverture.

-Maman, je vais bien. S'il te plaît, viens près de moi, demanda Buffy.

-Oh, j'ai… j'ai une tonne de lessive, se justifia Joyce d'une voix hésitante.

-Pourquoi tu …?

Tout à coup une pensée effleura l'esprit de Joyce ou plutôt un souvenir qui frappa Buffy de plein fouet. Elle se redressa d'un bond et d'une voix chargée d'incrédulité, dit à voix haute ce que sa mère avait pensé.

-Tu as couché avec Giles ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-On était redevenus des adolescents en mangeant ces satanés sucreries… tenta de se justifier Joyce.

-Sur le capot d'une voiture de police ? renchérit Buffy.

-Je… je descends, si tu as besoin de moi… se déroba aussitôt Joyce en sortant de la chambre.

-Deux fois ?!

La jeune Tueuse se figea, Giles ne lui avait pas parlé de ça ! Attend un peu qu'elle lui mette la main dessus ! La jeune fille se rallongea, rageuse, Giles avait intérêt à se montrer convainquant !

Au même moment dans la bibliothèque, Oz, Alex et Cordélia entouraient Willow. La jeune sorcière avait fini d'étudier la liste des élèves et de professeurs présents à la cafétéria ce jour-là.

-J'ai trouvé une douzaine de suspects, informa la sorcière. Je vous en ai attribué à chacun une partie. Interrogez tous ceux qui sont sur vos listes en vous servant des exemples de questions. Allez ! On se bouge !

Le groupe se sépara aussitôt et chacun se mit en quête de ses suspects. Tous purent plus ou moins poser leurs questions, mais le seul fait notoire fut sans doute l'absence de l'un des suspect, Oz n'ayant pas put mettre la main sur Freddy.

La nuit était tombée, Wesley et Giles étaient dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient fini par trouver une solution pour Buffy. Ou du moins l'espéraient-ils. Ainsi, étaient-ils en train de faire une potion.

-Il nous faut encore le cœur du démon restant, qui ira le chercher ? demanda Wesley.

Dans les deux heures qui suivirent, Angel se lança à la poursuite du démon sans bouche. Il le traqua à travers toute la ville, comme si la créature avait tout visité, du cimetière au parc en passant par les égouts.

Le lendemain matin, Giles et Wesley attendaient le retour d'Angel dans la maison des Summers. Buffy était allongée dans son lit, elle dormait d'un sommeil agité.

-Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça. J'ai peur que certaines de mes pensées ne la fassent souffrir, fit Joyce d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, plus maintenant, répondit Giles. Elle ne distingue plus rien dans cette cacophonie… C'est comme se trouver dans un hall de gare et n'entendre que des parasites…

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Joyce et Giles descendirent en vitesse et virent Wesley ouvrir la porte à Angel. Celui-ci repoussait la couverture qui l'avait protégée du soleil et tendit un bocal contenant le cœur du démon. Giles termina alors rapidement la potion et remonta à l'étage. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Buffy et, assis au bord du lit, il lui souleva la tête avec douceur pour lui faire boire la potion en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec. Il la rallongea ensuite et l'observa. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Buffy se mis à convulser…

-Wesley ! appela-t-il aussitôt. Tenez-lui les jambes, ordonna-t-il ensuite en maintenant les épaules de Buffy.

Le jeune Observateur obéit aussitôt. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes encore, encaissant les coups que la jeune femme donnait involontairement dans ses membres, puis les tremblements s'espacèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Enfin, Buffy ouvrit les yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda aussitôt Giles. Tu entends encore des pensées ?

La Tueuse sembla se concentrer un petit moment puis secoua la tête.

-Non. Vous avez trouvé le tueur ? voulut-elle savoir en se redressant.

Au même moment, au lycée, Freddy était assis dans son fauteuil et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, les deux seules portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent simultanément sur le Scooby-Gang. Après une discussion, il s'avéra que Freddy n'était pas non plus le tueur. Et voilà que tous les suspects de la liste se retrouvaient innocentés. Et alors que la bande commençait lentement mais surement à paniquer, Buffy arriva.

-Buffy ! s'exclama Willow en la voyant.

-Ca va ? demanda Alex. Tu entends nos pensées ?

-Non, plus maintenant, rassura Buffy. Et ici, comment ça se passe ?

-On est dans une impasse, soupira Willow.

Cordélia était en train de fouiller le bureau, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la conversation lorsqu'elle trouva une lettre.

-_A la même heure demain, vous saurez de quoi je suis capable_, lut-elle. _Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez que j'ai eu à le faire. Bien que la mort ne soit jamais facile, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Jonathan._

Willow pesta alors, c'était elle qui avait interrogé Jonathan et elle l'avait laissé partir !

-On se sépare, il ne doit pas être loin ! décida-t-elle.

Buffy et le reste du groupe sortirent alors de la pièce. Ils cherchèrent dans tous les couloirs du lycée et dans les salles de classe, sans rien trouver. Willow se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque tandis qu'Alex allait vers la cafétéria. Buffy, elle, sortit dans la cour. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçu. Il était monté dans le clocher de l'école. Buffy réussit à le rejoindre en quelques acrobaties. Elle se fit aussitôt menacer, à peine avait elle mit les pieds dans la tour, mais réussit à calmer Jonathan en lui parlant. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, Jonathan accepta de poser son arme et, à la surprise de Buffy, il avoua qu'il était monté sur la tour pour se suicider…

Et une fois encore, ils en revenaient au point de départ et il y avait toujours un tueur dans l'école…

Au même moment, dans la cafétéria, Alex, qui avait abandonné l'idée de trouver le tueur, entra dans les cuisines dans l'espoir de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Alors qu'il farfouillait dans les diverses gamelles, dénichant un reste de gelée, il surprit la cuisinière verser quelque chose dans la nourriture prévue au midi. De la mort aux rats ! Le jeune homme se figea un instant, mais malheureusement pour lui, la femme le vit et il s'en alla alors en courant, poursuivi par la cuisinière armée d'un couteau de cuisine. Il pénétra dans la salle de restauration et renversa tous les plateaux qu'il voyait, arracha la nourriture des mains des élèves en les prévenants de la présence de mort au rat dans la nourriture. La cuisinière furieuse réussit finalement à lui mettre la main dessus, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à frapper, son bras fut stoppé net par la poigne de Buffy. La jeune femme maîtrisa l'employée en un tournemain et l'assomma d'un coup de poing sous les regards abasourdis des élèves et dans un grand silence. Le tueur était finalement arrêté…

Ce soir là, après que la police eut emmenée la cuisinière enragée, Buffy décida de passer à autre chose et alla frapper à la porte de Giles. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et s'étonna de la voir sur son seuil à une heure aussi tardive.

-Buffy ?!

-Faut qu'on parle, déclara froidement la jeune femme.

L'homme s'écarta et la laissa entrer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai entendu une drôle de pensée dans l'esprit de ma mère… Vous concernant, elle et toi…

Giles comprit aussitôt.

-Buffy… Je peux t'expliquer… tenta-t-il.

-Tu as couché avec elle, accusa la jeune femme. Deux fois !

-Nous étions redevenu des adolescents, Buffy, soupira Giles. Et à l'époque je ne me pensais pas que nous pourrions former un couple, toi et moi, alors… je suis désolé de dire ça comme ça, mais Ripper a prit ta mère comme un substitut.

-Un substitut ?!

-J'était un adolescent dans le corps d'un adulte et les adolescents sont bourrés d'hormones… Ce qui s'est passé entre ta mère et moi n'était rien que du sexe, et pas du tout prémédité.

-Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'entre nous ce n'est aussi rien que du sexe ? accusa la jeune femme.

-Non, bien sur que non. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Buffy, je t'aime… de toute mon âme !

-Vraiment, Rupert ? demanda Buffy en s'approchant.

Elle posa sa main sur le torse et le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre la table. Les mains de Giles se posèrent alors sur les hanches de la jeune Tueuse.

-Je ne suis plus Ripper, murmura doucement l'anglais avec un fin sourire. Je ne te ferais pas l'amour sur le capot d'une voiture, ni sur la table… Je suis Anglais, que diable !

-Alors montons, proposa la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Giles la guida doucement vers les escaliers et la fit monter dans sa chambre. Elle était assez minimaliste, jute un lit double, une armoire et une table de chevet. Le tout dans les tons marrons clair et beige. Une fois son petit tour des lieux faits, Buffy se tourna vers Rupert, elle surprit le regard tendre que Giles posa sur elle. L'homme s'avança ensuite vers elle et avec douceur posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille l'embrassant doucement. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa tueuse et les remonta doucement sous son chemisier, caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce de celle-ci.

Ils stoppèrent le baiser lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'oxygène. Giles enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou de Buffy, embrassant la marque que le Maître lui avait fait. La caressant de ses lèvres et la mordant légèrement. Buffy étouffa un gémissement dans le col de la chemise de son partenaire.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Giles ne restèrent pas inactives. Elles déboutonnèrent le vêtement de la jeune femme. Puis Rupert fit glisser doucement le tissu sur les épaules de sa partenaire. Une fois le bout de tissu tombé, il s'écarta doucement pour l'observer. Buffy s'approcha à son tour, elle embrassa Rupert et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, de bas en haut. Jusqu'à atteindre la cravate, qu'elle dénoua lentement. Puis tout aussi lentement, elle déboutonna le veston et la chemise de Giles, le mettant au supplice. Elle n'avait pas manqué de noter la protubérance qui déformait son pantalon.

Dans un mouvement vif Giles ôta les vêtements que Buffy avait déboutonnés, puis il allongea la jeune fille sur son lit. Il lui défit sa ceinture, détournant son attention en l'embrassant. Il lui ôta le reste de ses vêtements et enleva ensuite les siens. Il la prépara soigneusement. Bien sur, il savait que Buffy n'était plus vierge, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Une fois sûr que la jeune femme était prête, il la pénétra lentement. Il entama des va-et-vient et rapidement la chambre s'empli de gémissement. Buffy fut la première à jouir sous les coups de boutoir de son partenaire et Giles la suivit de près, l'emplissant de sa semence et de son amour.

Buffy était allongée sur le lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Giles se leva alors et se rendit dans la salle de bain, il en revînt avec un linge humide. En rentrant dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler le corps de sa tueuse. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il la rejoignit et la nettoya doucement.

-Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Giles en nettoyant les jambes de sa partenaire.

-Je prends la pilule, marmonna la jeune femme en rougissant doucement. Et puis je ne suis pas dans la période la plus critique. Donc ça devrait aller.

Giles acquiesça, puis il ramena le linge souillé à la salle de bain et revint s'allonger aux cotés de sa partenaire. Il les recouvrit ensuite avec la couverture et aussitôt Buffy vint se blottir contre lui. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, repu et rassuré pour Buffy. Un homme ne pouvait pas faire l'amour comme Giles venait de le faire sans aimer sa partenaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La Boite de Gavrock

Buffy était tranquillement assise à la table de la cuisine, elle feuilletait de manière absente un magazine. Elle était inquiète à propos de l'ascension et ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'informations à ce sujet, juste une date. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de sa mère.

-Buffy ? Quand allais-tu me le dire ?

-Dire quoi ?

-Que tu as été acceptée à l'université Northwestern. Chérie, je suis si fière de toi !

La jeune Tueuse soupira en voyant sa mère si excitée par ses admissions dans plusieurs universités. Elle, elle savait dans quelle université elle allait devoir aller. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Sunnydale, son devoir de Tueuse l'obligeait à rester sur la Bouche des Enfers. Buffy ferma le magazine et se leva. Elle se prépara alors pour partir pour le lycée. En fermant la porte, elle entendit sa mère parler à l'une de ses tantes au téléphone.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, elle se rendit aussitôt vers la bibliothèque. Elle passa les doubles portes et chercha aussitôt Giles des yeux.

-Giles ? appela-t-elle en avançant dans la salle.

Le bruit des portes à battants la fit se retourner. Giles et Wesley venaient d'entrer, ils avaient tout deux les cheveux mouillés d'une récente douche.

-L'entrainement a été bon, les garçons ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha de Giles et l'embrassa doucement. Celui-ci lui rendit avec tendresse, alors que Wesley détournait le regard, leur laissant un moment d'intimité. Giles s'écarta doucement et fronça les sourcils. Il s'écarta d'un pas en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa jeune Tueuse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le bibliothécaire attirant l'attention de Wesley.

-Rien, soupira Buffy. C'est juste ma mère qui est joyeuse à propos des Universités.

-Tu sais…

-Oui, répondit Buffy. Je sais, je ne peux pas quitter Sunnydale. Et sinon, vous avez trouvé d'autres infos concernant l'ascension ?

-Rien pour le moment, répondit Wesley, mais nous continuons à chercher.

-Dommage, souffla Buffy. On se revoit après les cours, ajouta-t-elle en entendant la sonnerie.

A la pause de midi, elle s'installa avec le reste de la bande, dehors au soleil. La discution tourna alors autour des diverses universités qui avait accepté de recevoir les membres du petit groupe. Alex semblait avoir dans l'idée de faire un sac et de parcourir les routes. Alors que Willow avait été acceptée dans les plus grandes universités du monde. Comme à son habitude, Cordélia passa par là et critiqua Willow et Alex. Buffy lui répliqua par une phrase assassine, voulant défendre ses amis.

-Je suis désolé Buffy, lâcha la jeune brune d'une voix condescendante. Cette conversation est réservée aux personnes qui ont un avenir.

Buffy se tendit face à l'insulte.

-Sans moi, c'est toi qui n'aurais pas d'avenir, grommela la jeune Tueuse.

A la fin de la journée, Buffy rejoignit la bibliothèque et s'approcha aussitôt de la table pour s'affaler sur une chaise. Wesley était assis sur la chaise d'à coté et feuilletait un livre dans l'espoir de trouver un indice concernant l'ascension.

-J'ai besoin de vacances, lâcha Buffy de but en blanc.

-Pardon ? demanda l'Observateur en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Des vacances, répéta Buffy. Loin d'ici. Pas de vampire, pas de démon, pas de bouche des enfers.

-Buffy… commença Wesley.

-En Floride, continua Buffy. En tout cas près de la mer. Eh ! Peut être que vous pourriez m'emmener en Angleterre ! Vous me feriez visiter…

-Buffy, insista le jeune homme faisant taire la Tueuse. Même si je pense que des vacances seraient une bonne idée, pour le moment, il faut nous concentrer sur l'ascension du maire.

-Vous avez raison, acquiesça Buffy en se levant d'un bond. Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, il faut prendre les devant !

-Quoi ? Non, c'est trop risqué, s'exclama Wesley en se redressant. Nous n'avons aucune information concernant le maire.

-Je pense que Buffy a raison, le maire ne bougera pas avant l'ascension, maintenant que le rituel est lancé, il ne nous laissera aucune chance d'en découvrir plus. Il faut passer à l'offensive, répliqua Giles.

-Que proposes-tu, Rupert ?

-Découvrir ce qu'ils font en ce moment, les surveiller et essayer d'obtenir le maximum d'informations sur ce qu'ils préparent.

La nuit était tombée, Buffy avait fini sa patrouille et elle s'était postée devant la mairie dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Et elle était arrivée à temps. Il ne lui fallut attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir une limousine se garer devant le grand bâtiment. Un vampire en sorti, transportant une grosse boite. Il rentra dans la mairie, pendant que la voiture allait se garer sur le parking un peu plus loin. Buffy sorti alors de sa cachette et s'approcha discrètement de la limousine. Elle s'accroupit pour arriver jusqu'à la portière conducteur et se redressa vivement avant de briser la vitre et d'extirper le conducteur, un vampire, de l'habitacle.

-Bien, lâcha Buffy. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boîte et qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

Une petite heure plus tard, Buffy poussa les portes de la bibliothèque.

-Le maire vient de recevoir un colis, la boite de Gavrock.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Alex.

-Ça abrite une quelconque forme démoniaque ou quelque chose dont le maire à de toute évidence besoin.

-Alors, il faut la récupérer.

A ce moment là, Giles et Willow entrèrent dans la pièce en portant des grandes feuilles dans leurs bras.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Wesley.

-Des plans, répondit Willow. Ceux de la mairie, précisément. Ils étaient dans les archives informatiques de la maintenance municipale.

-La boite est maintenue sous bonne garde dans une salle de conférence à l'étage, fit Buffy en désignant la pièce sur la carte.

Ils discutèrent alors d'un plan et les rôles furent distribués. Buffy entrerait par le toit avec Giles. Alex irait chercher ce qu'il faudrait pour détruire la boite. Et Willow s'occuperait de désactiver les protections magiques placées dans la pièce. Wesley était un peu inquiet, pour lui, tout allait trop vite. Mais en même temps, Giles avait plus d'expérience, s'il disait que c'était bon, alors c'est que ça irait. Il sortit alors à la suite du groupe et chacun parti accomplir sa part de la mission.

La camionnette de Oz se gara dans une ruelle à quelques rues de la mairie. Buffy, Giles et Willow sortirent de la camionnette, Wesley resta au volant.

-Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? demanda Giles. Parfait, alors en avant. Et surtout soyez tous prudents. Très prudents.

Giles et les deux filles se rendirent dans la ruelle qui longeait la mairie. L'ancien Observateur se posta en dessous de la sortie de secours et tira l'échelle, laissant Willow et Buffy monter.

Au même moment, dans la bibliothèque, Oz mettait en place un grand pot en céramique sur un piédestal qui servirait pour le rituel. Alex entra dans la pièce, portant un sac en papier. Ils firent rapidement l'inventaire pour s'assurer d'avoir tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour réaliser le sort qui détruirait la boite.

Pendant ce temps, Buffy ouvrit une lucarne située sur le toit de la mairie. En contrebas, on pouvait voir la boite de Gavrock. Giles donna alors à Willow un livre et une bouteille contenant du sel. Cette dernière fit tomber le sel sur la boite tout en lisant un sort dans le livre. Un bouclier bleu apparu autour de la boite lorsque la jeune sorcière commença son sortilège et lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière syllabe le bouclier tomba.

-Bien joué, Willow, félicita la Tueuse. Maintenant, direction la camionnette.

-Je suis partie, répondit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'échelle de secours.

Giles s'approcha alors de Buffy et l'équipa d'un harnais, puis mis en place un système de poulies.

-Prête ? demanda Giles.

-Prête.

-Soit prudente, murmura l'ancien Observateur.

Buffy eut un léger sourire en se pencha vers Giles pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ne me laisse pas tomber.

-Jamais.

Buffy passa à travers la lucarne et se laissa descendre jusqu'à la boite. Elle s'en empara et aussitôt une alarme se déclencha. Elle lâcha un juron et regarda vers le plafond. Mais apparemment Giles avait des problèmes avec les poulies. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec la boite, Buffy la lança vers Giles et lui ordonna de rejoindre la camionnette. Ensuite elle ôta son harnais au moment ou deux vampires entraient dans la salle. Buffy les combattit, se servant des pieds de la table où était posée la boite pour tuer les deux vampires. Elle couru ensuite à travers les couloirs de la mairie et réussit à sortir du bâtiment. Puis elle prit la direction du lycée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée là-bas qu'elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un : Willow.

-Comment cela a put se produire ? demanda Buffy en faisant les cents pas.

-Ils ont du la capturer lorsqu'elle est redescendue à l'échelle, soupira Giles.

-Ils ont Willow, mais nous avons la boite, nous pouvons faire un échange, remarqua Buffy en jetant un regard vers Giles.

-Ça me paraît être la meilleure solution, répondit ce dernier.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, remarqua Wesley d'une voix hésitante. Mais on ne sait même pas si elle est encore en vie.

-Elle l'est, elle doit l'être. Le maire n'est pas stupide et il doit savoir a quel point elle est importante pour nous, il doit lui aussi vouloir faire un échange. Oz, je te promets qu'on te la ramènera. Je…

Buffy s'éloigna alors, montant à la mezzanine et s'enfonçant entre les rayons chargés de livre. Giles l'observa faire avec un regard triste. Il savait que c'était là la plus grande peur de Buffy : perdre les êtres qui lui sont cher.

-Je vais appeler la mairie et proposer l'échange. Mais Wesley a raison, si Willow est morte, alors il ne faudrait pas que son sacrifice soit vain. Je resterais ici, prêt à détruire la boite si nécessaire. Les autres acquiescèrent. Giles serra doucement l'épaule d'Oz, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. En passant à côté de Wesley, il lui désigna du menton le fond de la bibliothèque. Wesley acquiesça et monta les quelques marches de la mezzanine. Il parcourut les rayons, mais du aller dans la salle du fond pour trouver Buffy. Elle était assise à même le sol et avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Buffy, murmura Wesley.

-Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune Tueuse. J'aurais du vous écouter lorsque vous disiez que tout allait trop vite. J'aurais du…

Wesley s'assit alors aux cotés de la jeune femme, aussitôt Buffy alla s'appuyer contre lui, surprenant l'observateur. Il hésita un instant avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ce n'est rien, rassura le jeune homme. L'important c'est de récupérer Willow, nous verrons pour la suite.

-Mais on sait que le maire à besoin de la boite pour l'ascension, s'il la récupère…

-C'est vrai, maintenant on sait de quoi il a besoin, peut être que cela nous aidera à savoir en quoi consistera plus précisément le rituel.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Buffy en cachant son visage contre le tissu de la veste de Wesley.

-C… C'est rien, rassura l'homme surpris par la proximité de la jeune fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe attendait dans la cafétéria du lycée. Wesley tenait la boite de Gavrock, Oz vérifia une dernière fois que les sorties de secours étaient bien verrouillés. A ce moment là, la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Puis deux vampires pénétrèrent dans la pièce, suivis par le maire et par un autre vampire tenant Willow par la gorge. Buffy s'avança et fit face au maire

-Eh bien, c'est excitant, n'est-ce pas ? Une réunion clandestine et un échange de prisonniers, s'esclaffa celui-ci

-Laissez-la partir, demanda Buffy.

-Pas avant d'avoir ma boite entre les mains. Donc vous êtes la petite fille qui me cause tous ces soucis ? Commençons l'échange, je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit.

Buffy jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et Wesley s'avança, un vampire fit la même chose du côté du maire. Au moment où ils allaient faire l'échange, des bruits se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Le maire recula dans l'ombre comme tous ses complices, alors que Snyder entrait, accompagné de deux policiers. L'un d'entre eux ferma alors la porte, les piégeant à l'intérieur.

-Je savais bien qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans mon lycée ! fanfaronna Snyder.

-Snyder, soupira Buffy. Sortez d'ici.

-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres. Je suppose que vous allez me dire que ceci n'est pas de la drogue, remarqua-t-il en désignant la boite.

Il s'en empara d'un mouvement sec et la tendit à l'un des policiers derrière lui

-Principal Snyder, appela alors le maire en sortant de l'ombre.

-Monsieur le maire ? lâcha Snyder surpris de le voir là. Je n'avais aucune idée que vous… je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Venir ici en pleine nuit. Qu'allez-vous penser de moi. Mais voyez-vous j'ai besoin…

A ce moment là, l'un des policiers ouvrit la boite.

-Non, ne faite pas ça ! s'exclama le maire.

Une créature arachnéenne bondit hors de la boite sur le visage du policier. Rapidement le policier s'effondra et s'immobilisa. L'araignée, elle s'enfuit, se cachant rapidement dans l'ombre. Buffy ordonna aussitôt le silence. De légers bruits furent alors entendus, attirant l'attention de tout le monde vers plafond. L'araignée tomba alors sur l'un des vampires qui fut tué rapidement. Une seconde araignée sortie de la boite, mais fut rapidement tuée à coup de batte de baseball par Alex.

-Ne la laissez pas ouverte ! ordonna le maire.

Buffy claqua alors le couvercle de la boite sur les pattes d'une troisième araignée. Oz profita de la panique générale pour récupérer Willow. Le flic restant réussit à ouvrir les portes et à prendre la fuite. Le maire s'empara de la boite de Gavrock, salua les personnes présentes et sortit à la suite de ses sbires. Buffy observa autour d'elle pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil Snyder se cachant derrière une chaise.

-Toujours en vie, Snyder ? demanda Buffy.

-Pourquoi vous ne faites pas le trafic de drogue, comme tout le monde ? gémit le proviseur en sortant de la salle tenant toujours sa chaise.

Les membres du groupe échangèrent des regards et tous retournèrent vers la bibliothèque. Giles fut soulagé de tous les voir et il étreignit doucement Willow, soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve. Puis Willow leur raconta ce qui c'était passé à la mairie. Comment elle avait réussit à échapper à la surveillance de ses gardes et comment elle avait trouvé les livres de l'ascension.

-Donc tu as eut les livre entre les mains ? demanda Giles

-Des tomes 1 à 5, approuva Willow.

-Alors est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile, une information, quelque chose…

-Et bien, j'étais un peu pressé et c'était écrit vraiment petit et il y avait beaucoup à lire. Mais je suis tombés sur plusieurs pages intéressantes, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de les lire.

Giles poussa un léger soupir de découragement, à ce moment là Willow sortie plusieurs feuilles.

-Peut être que vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose, lâcha la jeune femme.

Giles s'en empara avec un large sourire, puis il félicita la jeune sorcière, serrant doucement son épaule. Buffy eut un léger rire en voyant l'enthousiasme de ses deux protecteurs.

-Et bien Willow, tu devrais être capturée plus souvent, remarqua la Tueuse

-Non, merci.

Oz passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Willow et proposa aux autres lycéens de les raccompagner chez eux. Buffy refusa et observa les autres sortir de la pièce. Elle jeta un regard en direction de ses observateurs. Au vu de leur enthousiasme, ça allait durer une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle alla faire du thé dans le bureau de Giles et en servit trois tasses. Elle en posa deux sur la table de travail et alla s'installer avec la troisième sur les marches de la mezzanine.

Buffy passa les heures suivantes à observer ses deux hommes travailler avec acharnement. Elle ne se leva que pour resservir ou refaire du thé. Finalement, atteinte par la fatigue, elle s'endormit, allongée sur les marches.

Giles leva les yeux de son travail et se frotta les yeux, la fatigue commençant à s'installer et Wesley devait aussi subir le même sort au vu de ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls.

-Rentrez chez vous, Wesley, ordonna Giles. On n'arrivera à rien ce soir.

Wesley acquiesça, il s'étira puis se leva. Le jeune anglais jeta un regard aux livres qui étaient éparpillés sur la table. Giles prit les pages des livres de l'ascension et alla les enfermer dans l'armoire de la cage. Puis il revint près de la table et ramassa les livres pour aller les porter derrière le comptoir. Wesley mit sa veste et jeta un regard à Buffy, la jeune femme dormait toujours, recroquevillée sur elle même. Il eut un sourire en contemplant sa jeune Tueuse. Vu comme ça on ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce petit bout de femme avait la force de mettre une raclée au plus baraqué des hommes…

Giles s'approcha et posa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme, puis il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Buffy ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard endormi vers Giles.

-Je te ramène, murmura l'anglais.

-Je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Giles. Ta mère…

-Est en voyage à Los Angeles pour son travail, marmonna Buffy.

-Alors d'accord.

Il sortit de la salle, Wesley le suivant pour éteindre la lumière et fermer à clé. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la voiture de l'aîné, où Giles installa la jeune femme, à l'arrière, pendant que Wesley s'installait à l'avant du coté passager. Ensuite l'ex protecteur reconduisit son cadet à son hôtel et reprit la direction de sa maison.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, ils étaient tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre. Buffy effleurait le torse nu de Giles. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Une main attrapa la sienne et la caressa du pouce.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Giles d'une voix endormie.

-On a failli perdre Willow aujourd'hui.

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, remarqua l'aîné.

-Mais ça aurait put. Et si la prochaine fois, c'était toi ?

-Buffy…

-Je ne sais pas se que je deviendrais sans toi, murmura Buffy.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, promis Giles. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. On prendra plus de précaution.

Il embrassa la tempe de sa compagne et raffermi doucement la prise qu'il avait sur elle. Buffy acquiesça doucement et se rapprocha de Giles, puis elle posa sa main à plat sur le torse. Elle pouvait ainsi senti le cœur de Giles battre sous sa main. Rassurée, elle s'endormit.


End file.
